The master journey
by yagamired
Summary: After kalos league ash is on a brand new adventure after getting betrayed
1. Chapter 1

A young man stood atop of mt. Silver, enduring the harshest of windstorm that had yet hit looks just like legendary sir aaron. he wore a hooded clock resembling sir aaron on his shoulder was his most trusted companion,pikachu, a yellow electric mouse. two had been together for years now but for a long back years it had only been them and rest of man's pokemons and no other human. Rest of his pokemon who was training nearby stopped and saw at man pokemon coud sense that something was troubling their friend and trainer, who is none other than ash ketchump or now known as Red.  
"Pikapi, Pikachu"?Pikachu asked, his concern most of people doesn't understand a word of what pokemon said he has learned how to use aura to understand pokemon speech. "Sorry pikachu, I just realized that it has been ten years since that day" he said. All of his pokemon immediately knew what their trainer was thinking. It was that day that caused their best friend and trainer to change from a happy and joyful trainer without a care in the world, other than his Pokémon, his friends, and his dream of becoming the greatest trainer in history. In the place of that person, there was a cold, calculating man. While Ash never once stopped caring for his Pokémon like they were his family, he no longer tried to communicate with any humans other than a select few. Just the mention of that day caused Pikachu to fall into his own memories.  
*Flashback 12 years*  
Ash was excited to finally be coming back to Kanto after having traveled through the Kalos Region for almost a year now. Although he had lost in the finals to a Trainer named Calem from Vaniville Town, he wasn't sad about his loss. He had gotten to the final round, and they had both been down to their final Pokémon, and it had come down to a final staredown between his Greninja and Calem's mega scizor, his Greninja just fell sooner. He knew that the next time he went through a Pokémon League,he would win for sure. Aside from his competing, it was his sixteenth birthday, and Ash couldn't wait to see his mother again. He and Pikachu had just crossed the last hill before they could see Pallet town, which hadn't changed at all since he last saw it. "Race you there Pikachu!" Ash said to his Pokémon, who immediately leapt off of Ash's shoulder and began sprinting toward the Ketchum residence. Ash followed suit. Ash remembered the battle.  
Flashback battle kalos league final*  
This was it, it was the finals. Ash and his oppenent where neck and neck. Both on their last Pokemon. Scizor and Greninja . "LAAADIESS ANNND GENTALMENN THIS IS THE BEST FIGHT I'VE SEEN IN A LONG TIME, HERE WE ARE, THE TWO FINALISTS, FIGHTING TO FINISH THE BATTLE FOR KALOS LEAGUE CHAMP!" The announcer shouted to rile up the fans. From the seats behind Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena watched as the intense battle started. "Alright scizor, here we go! MEGA EVOLVE!" calem shouted as he pressed the orb on his wrist. The crowd gasped as they watched scizor mega evolve. The crowd ooed and awwed at scizor appearnce. Amazed by it. "Ok then, Greninja,lets begin!" Everyone went silent, as they knew this battle was going to be epic.  
"Alright Greninja, let's get started with hydro pump!" Ash shouted as Greninja shooted at the mega scizor. "mega scizor, dodge and then use x-scissor followed by stone edge!" mega scizor jumped into the air, dodging the attack and then used x-scissor and then stone edge, pelting greninja over and over again. Causing Greninja to fall to the ground, but not faint. "Greninja, are you ok?" Ash yelled at his pokemon, and Greninja smiled back his answer. "Great, now use waterpulse back to back followed by aerial ace!" Ash yelled as Greninja stood back."mega scizor, Protect, and then use Hyper beam!" mega scizor protected itself completley from the waterpulse, and then Unleashed a Hyper Beam at greninja, who was shocked that waterpulse had missed and was going for aerial ace. " Greninja, get out of there, but Greninja still got hit, and took a huge amount of damage,before getting back up."Nows our chance! Greninja use aerial ace follow by night slash while its recharging!" Ash shouted as Greninja rushed the mega scizor and hit it hard. Little did they know, the mega scizor had recovered. "Now mega scizor! Use agility with night slash of your own!" mega scizor used agility to dodge aerial ace and then both hit each other with night slash. "What?! No way!" Ash shouted as he watched greninja and mega scizor both hit each other Hard. The smoke erupted with both grninja and mega scizor standing watching each other. Then greninja fell to the ground. Fainted. "greninja is unable to battle, meaning the winner of the match is mega scizor, making calem the winner of The Kalos League!" The Referee shouted as the crowd roared in excitment. Ash returned greninja into his pokeball. "You did great, Buddy, get a good rest.  
Flashback ends battle kalos league final*  
The two were neck and neck when they crossed the fence surrounding Ash's house. Mr. Mime was out front, sweeping the steps happily with its back turned to Ash. "Pika!" called Pikachu. Mr. Mime turned toward Ash and Pikachu and was elated to see the two after so long. "Mr. Mime!" it said cheerfully as it hugged Ash to welcome him back. "It's great to see you too Mr. Mime! Come on, let's go inside and see Mom," Ash said. They went in and were immediately crushed in a hug from Delia Ketchum. "Welcome home, and Happy Birthday Ash! I can't believe how much you've grown!" she said, just like all mothers do. "Your friends are all here, they seemed really excited about seeing you." Ash was both surpri1sed and ecstatic, knowing that his friends would be here for his birthday celebration.  
He couldn't have been more wrong. As he entered his living room, Ash was shocked to find out that all of his friends were there, with the exception of dawn who was travelling in some long part of jhoto and brock who was busy with his studies. There was Misty, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Cilan, Iris, Trip, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Tracey and misty, may and drew were couples now. He was expecting them to greet him happily, but instead, he got glares from all of them. "What's going on guys? It's been way too long since our last meet"asked ash.  
Ash mom stepped forward. "Ash, we watched your match at the Kalos League, and we've all agreed that we want you to give up your dream and accept the offer of battle frontier brains or become the pokemon ranger".  
Misty and tracey said"you have lost in all of your leagues so accept you can never be a master and do something with your life". We don't want you to waste your life like this and risk your life during your are your friends afterall.  
Ash felt like he had just been stabbed through the heart. He looked around the room and saw that all of his "friends" had the same, expression on their faces.  
"And you all feel this way?" Ash asked, holding on to that last shred of hope that they were not being serious, or that he still had some friends. This hope was crushed when the entire group said a resounding "YES!" Ash had tears in his eyes.  
May and iris- you are a good pokemon trainer and you taught a lot to us but you can never be a pokemon master give up your pathetic dream and stop acting like a stubborn kid.  
Drew- I won jhoto grand championship and even may whom you taught also won sinnoh grand championship. So accept that you are not meant to be a Pokémon master.  
Cilan and Clemton-"ash ,we respect you a lot but during our adventures we saw how you just got beated by some random trainer". You have a great potential and use it to some good.  
Serena-"ash, you are a lot dense but still I love you". Don't you see we are doing all this for your own good and you and me will always will be together. Just give up on your journey.  
Max and bonnie-"ash, we see u as our idol but we saw you never won a league. Now we don't idolize you. even we can beat you".

Ash's mom-"son ,you and she will make a great family and I will have your kids to play with." So stop this all Pokémon master stuff and accept the offer and you will even have a lot of money. After that serena came forward and started kissing ash. After a time when he didn't respond she became more wild and started kissing him passionately. But ash threw her away by which her knee got hurt.

Ash-you guys know why I lose every league because I never used pokemon from previous league ,why because I wanted to make every league more tougher and harder for myself from previous league. I wanted to make my pokemons the very best and now all of them have reached the level I wanted and now I can start my real training. Which I have been waiting since jhoto and you know what serena I know before kalos league about your feelings. I have heard your confession when you were telling bonnie about it. But I never told you because I was not sure about my felling and I don"t want to hurt you. But now I know I hate you. I can never love someone who can't even respect my dreams and for you all who betrayed me take care of you and your Pokémon because when I will come back nothing will be left. A storm is coming to destroy everything.  
After that Ash run outside towards forest with his trusty partner pikachu. while running a lightning struck a tree that caught fire and while running his bag was burned. He just run away leaving his burned bag. Then he go to professor oak lab and told his pokemon all that happened. pokemon were angry on them and decided to go with him. he left not before destroying his entire data in oak's lab.  
Two days after officer jenny told his friends and mom by showing his burned bag that he is all felt bad and left his thougth that without their trainer his pokemons left. After that ash is changed into a cold person known to world by name of Red the legendary pokemon trainer, a great writer ,researcher and a master stratigist and has numerous books and papers on his adventure is known by world as the trainer who have never lost a single battle and won every league, defeated every frontier brain there known They started off by going to every region and getting back Ash's Pokémon who had stayed with others to train, and those that he had befriended without capturing along the way from pidgeot to goodra. They finally settled on Mt. Silver, where they stayed to train, only leaving in order to get food or medical supplies.  
Flashback ends*  
Pikachu couldn't help but feel terribly sad when he thought about that day. Ash not only increased the strain of his training, he also learned how to master his aura powers and had gone on to win in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions (under the name Red). Shortly after his victory in Kalos,he found team rocket and magma took a small child's first pokemon. That had triggered Ash's desire to wipe out every criminal organization in the world, and he did so without mercy. His actions became more violent as he went, and he saved the Rockets to be his last target, and he made sure that Giovanni was locked away in jail for the rest of his life. not only that he started and teaching that child named ghost and found his first pokemon that was a chespin while raiding a rocket base. Ghost is on his journey now after ash taught him enough he let him go to explore the was the only human ever since then ash remained normal. ash is normal only with pokemons. he never trusted humans except few after that day. Pikachu was proud of his master for stopping the worst of the crime in their world and saving and raising ghost, but now he wanted to just enjoy a tournament like they had in the old days. That's when a lucario came running and yelling- Master, a Pidgey came and dropped this letter off for you. It said it was urgent this letter got to you,". The lucario was a riolu when ash saved him in sinnoh and ash found it while catching his pokemon throughout world and he decided to letter was not addressed to you, but to Ash Ketchum instead," Lucario said looking at the man. The man's eyes snapped opened as they narrowed at the letter.  
"No one but the Elite Four of Kalos should know who I am and where I can be found," the now revealed Ash Ketchum said to Lucario with a hint of curiosity and annoyance. "I have no idea who sent it since I didn't open it master," Lucario replied getting up. "Either way here you go," he handed the letter to Ash.  
Getting up as well Ash took the letter, thanking Lucario and began reading it aloud "Dear Champion, I would like to congratulate you on your achievements and skills. You have been courteously invited to a new tournament that is being introduced, The Pokémon Master Challenge. The Champions and Elite Four of the League Regions are mandatory attendance. The tournament will be held at the Indigo platue, directions are on the back if you can't find it. Can't wait to see you there. -Mr. Goodshow  
P.S.- Damn Ash you are one hard person to find. I and scott used all our resources, to find you are alive and track you down. Please attend this tournament; the League is missing that spark you always bring. We all truly missing you. I really hope to see you again soon my boy.  
Lucario and pikachu looked at Ash intently "So what are we going to do Master?" Looking at pikachu and Lucario, Ash smirks and replies with a simple " Well first I'm going to go to toilet then I'm going to win the tournament till then u guys go gather everyone and meet at peak." Arriving at the peak Ash, saw all of his Pokémon gathered around; chatting with each other. All kinds of Pokémon, both big and small. Walking forward, Ash pulled out a pair of royal blue fingerless leather gloves from his pockets. On the top of the gloves were two different colored gemstones, the right was black while the left was red. He stopped at the cave entrance and turned to all of his Pokémon.

"Everyone we have all worked hard since we stepped foot on this mountain. We trained until we dropped, only to get up and train even harder. Due to this determination we were not only able to conquer the gyms of the Kalos Region, but also its Elite Four, League, and even its Champion. Now a new tournament has begun and as the new Champion of Kalos, my attendance and participation is mandatory. I believe now is the best time for us to step out from the shadows and show the world what we are. I say, LET'S CONQUER THIS TOURNAMENT!"  
In response to his speech, all of his Pokémon roared out their support, some even going as far as to shoot an attack in excitement. Having one last look over his family Ash said to himself "it's time to take the world by storm."


	2. Chapter 2

The winds were howling, but not because of it being windy. It was howling due to the incredible speed Charizard was flying through the his back was our hero, Ash Ketchum with his infamous partner Pikachu on his left shoulder.  
"So Ash, do you have any idea where we are supposed to go once we get to the Indigo Plateau?" Pikachu asked him. Thanks to being able to control his aura, Ash is able to use it to communicate with all of his Pokémon, though he's nowhere neared mastered it.  
"Most likely we will have to be at the Pokémon Center, that's where you normally register for the leagues," Ash replied to the electric mouse.  
"The others should have gotten their letters by now and must be waiting for us." Hearing this, Charizard grinned at and began to speed up.  
"Looks like you're dying for a battle, huh Charizard?" Charizard's response was to release a deafening roar to the heavens above as he shot like a rocket through the air. (Near the Indigo Plateau)  
"Man I can't wait, we are finally here and now we are going to crush the competition," said a young man that wore thick glasses.  
"but you are gonna lose", said a young woman.  
"Calm down Max and bonnie! The league isn't going to go anywhere," replied a certain bandanna wearing coordinator.  
"She's right you know" spoke a young man with spikey hair and squinted eyes. He wore a black and white checkered shirt and long tan kakis with black sneakers. "You don't want to burn out before the tournament even begins." they looked to the group with a grin and scratched the back of their head in embarrassment.  
"Sorry guys, I'm just really excited! I mean all the most recognized trainers will be attending this thing," Max spoke excitedly to the two teens that spoke to him. "Trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite Fours, and even Champions.  
"Well, here we are buddy," Ash spoke to Pikachu, who just nodded from its perch. "So many memories here," he smiled as he reminisced, putting his staff on the ground while he looked around. Charizard looked down, knowing that it was his fault that Ash lost that league. Ash was counting on him and yet, because of his stubbornness, Ash was let down. That's why he always gives out 110% in his battles. He knows Ash will be a legend to the trainers of history, just like a man who went by the name of terra and he, personally, will become more legendary than his Charizard.  
Feeling Charizard's emotions, Ash smiled and rubbed between his wings, eliciting a growl of pleasure from the Fire/ Flying type. Taking the Pokéball off his left wrist, he returned Charizard. "Let's go and he left to the Pokémon Center. While walking he saw a rhyhorn on rage destroying nearby shops. It came using mega horn on ash and ash made aura sphere then make it small enough to hide in his hand, then when mega horn was about to make contact he used his aura sphere that results in smoke. When smoke cleared rhyhorn was half buried in ground. Everyone is amazed by the strength of this when rhyhorn woke up he asked if he waana come along on a journey with him to which he replied yes and rhyhorn become a new part of the team and he left to Pokémon center.  
A half hour later, the Center was in sight. As he neared the Pokémon Center, he smirked as he quickly moved to the left, dodging a flying kick aimed for his head. His attacker was a girl.  
"Damn, I thought I had you that time Ash. How about we try that again?" she said as she got into a fighting stance. Ash smiled at her challenge and slipped into a fighting stance with his staff. "Bring it on then korrina, let's see if you got any stronger," he said ready to put her down with a smirk. As they tensed to charge at each other, a male voice yelled out to them. "Are you guy's serious right now. Not even five minutes of seeing each other and you guys are already sparring!" Looking at the voice, they saw a man about the same age as korrina. He had a muscular build, just slightly above Ash's. He had black hair with a white strip along the side. He was also slightly taller than Ash, standing at 6'5 while Ash is 6'0. He wore a white T-Shirt with a number four on the front. He also has black jeans that are jagged at the bottom, giving it a rugged look. He wore purple sneakers with the picture of a Scolipede on the sides. As he walked up, he was shook his head. To his left was a slightly older man. He stood at 6'2 and has short black hair. He wore a light blue jacket with a black hood on it. Under the jacket he wore a pure black sleeveless shirt, showing small muscle. He was wearing orange slacks with a yellow line that stopped just below the knee. He wore yellow and white sneakers with short black socks. Around his neck was necklace that had a coiling Dragonair with the number three in the middle. On the left of the first man was another girl, who was slightly smaller than the second male but a little bit taller than the first girl. She had semi- long blonde hair that reached to the top of her shoulders. She also had uneven bangs, the right barely reached her eyes while moving to the left was longer covering the left eye. She wore a long black leather trench coat that reached her knees. Lining the edges of the coat were red and yellow fire patterns. Under it she wore a black shirt and a grey vest with two pockets on the front. She wore black form fitting slacks, with black and grey sandals completing the look. On the back of the trench coat was the number two. Next to her was a shiny Umbreon. These four people were the new Elite Four of Kalos. The first Elite and Fighting specialist korrina ,she was one of gym leader when ash was travelling kalos for first ash become champion he made her and ash are closest and best friends, Alex, the second Elite and the Dark type specialist. Ryu, the third Elite and fairy and psychic type master and dated ash whenever he is in kalos,. Lastly Rider, the fourth Elite and a Poison type master.  
They are some of Ash's closest friends ash found after becoming a champion. ash became quite mature in past years. "Hey don't blame me rider. Your girlfriend started it by attacking me first," Ash replied in amusement.  
"Yeah whatever Ash, we all know you would have started a fight with her at some point anyway," Alex sniped smirking. Next to her, Umbreon simply nodded.  
"That is beside the point Alex," Ash said as he glared mockingly at her.  
Ash entered the Pokémon Center chatting with his elite, but not before hearing people whispering "Who is he," or "I get the feeling that I don't want to face him in this tournament," and somebody even said "I think that's red."After he became champion of kalos, kalos became the toughest league till date. He trained his elites on his own and then send them to train gym many was able to get 8 badge and those who do and win league, none of them passed elites of his.

Ash wasn't surprised that people knew of him, even if only by his fake name. Since he became known as red, he had gained quite a reputation from winning every Pokémon league tournament and even going on to defeat the Elite Four and Champion of kalos. That however, was not of much concern to him now. All he really wanted was to register for the tournament and get some training in with his Pokémon before the tournament.

Ash went for registering and his elite went to their room. Not surprisingly, there was a line of about ten people at the registration, no matter which of the three Nurse Joys he chose, so Ash just picked the left one and waited. He wasn't too worried about the other trainers around him, as he recognized almost none of them other than a few members of the Elite Four, and even a few Champions. Ash got to the Nurse Joy after five minutes of waiting.

"Welcome, please hand me your Pokédex so that I may register you," she said. "Well, Mr. Red, you are all set. Here is your room key. You'll be on the fifth floor, in room twenty.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," He said. With that, he and Pikachu began walking toward the door to find their hotel, but Ash stopped cold when he sensed a lot of familiar aura. All of his 'friends' were together, laughing and talking about how they would steamroll the competition. Normally, Ash would have just chuckled to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it when he saw Dawn and they were the only one to never turned their back on him but he remembered he can't talk to them since they were with his so called friends.

It's been a long time since he saw them especially dawn as brock know his secret of red when he became champion of kalos brock found a photo of them both in his room from then he has asked him not to tell anyone about him being red to which agreed on a condition that they will be friends forever. From then they are in contact .So Ash decided to take a seat on one of the benches so he could relax while he listened to what they were saying. That was when May looked directly at Ash, clearly shocked. Ash, who was using aura to listen to their conversations, heard May whisper, "Guys, isn't that Red?" In response to her question everybody looked at Ash as well, as if it wasn't already obvious enough that they were talking about him. "I think so," said Paul, "he looks the same way he does in every one of his battles. I had a feeling he might be here." "What should we do?" asked Max. Just then, Dawn's Piplup came out of his Pokéball and ran over to Ash. The little Pokémon recognized his old friends and was excited to see them after so long. "Pipipiplup!" he called, his happiness evident from his chirps. Dawn, who was blushing severely ran over and grabbed Piplup. "I'm sorry about that. Piplup must have mistaken you for somebody else," Dawn said, clearly embarrassed by Piplup's behavior. Ash just chuckled. "It's quite alright Dawn," "Shit." Dawn was confused now. "How do you know my name?" "I recognized you from all of your contest performances. I was even there when you won the Kanto Grand Festival one year ago," Ash lied, although he knew that Dawn had indeed won that contest. Thankfully, Ash had given the right answer, because Dawn blushed and showed them his ribbons. "Wow, I didn't know Red watched Pokémon contests." Dawn thought. Then she got a better look past the shadow of his hood. "Wait, he looks familiar. He looks just like Ash would, but it couldn't be him. Her curiosity got the better of her. "I'm sorry, but you look really familiar. Do I know you?" "I don't think we have," Ash said. "Anyway, I will be heading to my hotel room. I will see you tomorrow at the opening ceremonies." "Wait I want to ask you a question," dawn said while eyeing the Pikachu on the strangers shoulder. Seeing that kind of connection struck her heart strings as she remembered the trainer she befriended. Nearly scowling Ash looked at dawn with cold eyes as he responded. I wanted to know if you met someone by the name of Ash Ketchum."dawn said Raising an eyebrow to this, Ash decided to see where this would lead "yeah I met a trainer who went by that name. A Pikachu, not unlike mine, on his shoulder. Raven black hair, brown eyes,? Everyone from the old group seemed to gain an confusing look on their faces at his words. "He is dead," Ash responded, which didn't yield any positive waana tell dawn who he is but can't since other was there. So he thought may be latter. Ash left the Pokémon Center when Dawn rejoined the others, but not before listening to what the others all said while they waited for registration. "Dawn, something is bothering you," Brock said. "It's Red. When I saw his face, I could have sworn he looked exactly like Ash," she replied. "Dawn, Ash isn't coming back. We all know and red also said that he died a long time ago. He would never be here," Paul said. "Yeah, but I know he can't die just like won't die before fulfilling his dreams," she and brock thought with concern. "We should stop talking about Ash," said Trip. "He's not coming back, and we all know it." That was when the conversation ended. Ash just laughed to himself. He knew his it's time for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, everybody!" Scott said into the microphone. He stood on the raised dais with Mr. Goodshow next to him. "I am proud to welcome all of you to the first Pokémon World Tournament in history. This is the tournament to check you and your Pokémon bonding. As you all were told in your invitations, only the best of the best of the best have been invited. Among you are Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Champions, Frontier brain and even trainers who have come out of retirement just for this tournament." Scott paused, allowing the applause from the crowd to die down. "Now, let's get down to business. The first round of the tournament shall be team, 4-on-4 double battles. Trainers have been randomly paired by the computer, so we wish you the best of luck, and recommend that your teamwork is as strong as possible. The pairings will be posted in the Pokémon Center. Now, be ready for the tournament of the century!"  
Needless to say, there was a mad dash to the Pokémon Center to see who was paired with whom. When Ash got there, he saw that many members of the Elite Four had been paired and the Champions had also been paired up, such as Wallace and Steven, Lance and Diantha, and Cynthia and Alder. He knew that those teams would be challenging due to their incredible skills. Max and May had been paired up, as well as Brock and Misty. Next was Gary and Cilan, probably a dangerous team to most, then Trip and Iris, and finally came Serena and bonnie and he saw anabel paired with Brandon and was shocked to see ghost there. He was paired with some random trainer.  
He was shocked to see that he had been paired with Dawn, of all people. He then used his aura to listen to what people were saying. There was a great deal of confusion from everybody, excluding his elite who all knew Red's too much. It was the reactions of his 'friends' that intrigued him most.

"I know he looked like Ash, I need to find out" Dawn said quietly to herself.

"you will be having advantage, since u have red to look after u", said paul looking at list.

"now it's time to meet old friend or I should say pokemon master ash,"brock think while looking down. brock just knew when he first saw his Pikachu in kalos first time that it's him. He had seen Pikachu and ash grown up from just knew it's him. But the photo he found proved it all. He smiled inwardly as he remembered the memory.

Ash and broke soon meet after that and after spending some quality time ash left for hotel as he has a match in morning.

First round

Ash awoke to the sound of the alarm clock ringing (which Ash had learned to set after all these years). His first match was in one hour, which gave him time to get ready for battle. Luckily it didn't take him any time at all to shower and get he was ready, he went to the locker rooms beneath the stadiums and their he find dawn standing. Their match was to be the first, and so they were there.

After about ten minutes of waiting in the stadium's tunnel, the scott began. "Ladies, and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Pokémon World Tournament. This is where we will decide who the greatest trainer in the world is, and it all starts with this match. On the red platform, we have Elite Four members hailing from Kalos, and Hoenn. Put your hands together for Sydney and Alex the best dark type trainers !" The crowd went wild. They got the feeling that this would be an amazing battle without even seeing their opponents. "Now, on the green platform, we have the world famous coordinator, Dawn!" Scott paused for dramatic effect. "And Dawn's partner is a champion of kalos and has defeated the elites and frontier brain in each region, but he hasn't been seen for the last seven years in a competition. You know him as the legendary trainer and master battle stratigist. Please welcome Red!" The stadium erupted with cheers at the mention of red. "We have not much information on the mysterious man so he is no doubt the dark horse of the tournament. Well now that the competitors have been introduced let's turn our attention to the battle and see what rules the random generator chooses for this battle." Everyone immediately watched the massive screen as it displayed the various rules of battle. They watched as the rules flickered on the screen until it finally chose a set of rules.

Ash and Dawn took their positions across from Sydney and Alex as the generator on big screen explained the rules. Each trainer gets two Pokémon, when both trainers on one side run out of Pokémon, the other team wins and mega evolution is not allowed. No substitutions allowed and moves such as Volt Switch and U-Turnare illegal.

"You ready Dawn?" Ash asked

"As I'll ever be," she said, clearly nervous.

"Relax, just leave it all to me," Ash said with a wink.

"Send out your Pokémon!" the referee said, beginning the match. Sydney sent out his Absol, while alex used her tyranitar, and Dawn sent out her Mamoswine and ash used meganium.

Everyone is confused by red choice. They couldn't believe that someone who would willingly select a Pokémon with a type disadvantage would get an invitation to this prestigious tournament. Their opponent weren't going to complain about getting an easy first round win though. "Begin the battle," refree said.

" trust me don't drop ur gaurds because of type disadvantage. I know red too well."said alex.

" yaa,you got it," said Sydney.

Ash smirked as he heard the rules of the match, this would be a perfect opportunity to show off his power."meganium,start with petal dance!" Ash commanded.

" Mamoswine use icebaeam." Dawn commanded.

"match with your own ice beam,absol" yelled Sydney.

"tyranitar use flamethrower on meganium." Said alex.

Two ice beam collided resulting in smoke and petal dance and flame thrower are evenly matched. Everyone amazed by the strength of meganium as fire type moves are supereffective against grass type moves but this case seems exceptional. Even alex seem confused even after having a lot of battle with him but yet he is red always unpredictable.

"meganium jump and use Energy impact follow with body slam." Yelled ash.

Everyone was wondering what it is including both elites. It is one of combination moves ash has found in which first meganium shooted a lot of energy balls followed by giga impact.

" we don't know what it is. So can't take risk, use stone edge tyranitar." Yelled alex.

"absol, use hyperbaeam." Yelled Sydney.

"dawn,ask mamoswine to use earthquake and ask it to get ready with hyperbeam." Said quietly followed. Earthquake was quite powerful destroying the field disasterly.

Meganium used it's windwhip to jump high amazing everyone and shooted energy balls at tyranitar who counter with stone edge creating explosion. Absol's hyperbeam was about to hit meganium but missed it as absol lost it's balance due to mamoswine's earthquake. But suddenly out of smoke created by explosion earlier throwing tyranitar backward at battle field boundary. Tyranitar hitted badly but stood back on it's leg. Everyone was wondering what happened.

Flashback in smoke*

When collision of energy ball with stone edge created smoke meganium landed in smoke from air after earthquake and ran forward using aura vision of ash on broken field. As all of his Pokémon heart is one with him he can share his some aura ability with them. As meganium reached close enough it charged at tyranitar with giga impact. It was supereffective pushing it to boundary and meganium used windwhip to go away at other end of field to save it from aftereffect of gigaimpact.

Flashback ends*

Then suddenly meganium used bodyslam on field pushing mamoswine to front close to absol.

"now dawn,absol won't be able to move as aftereffect of hyperbeam", yelled ash. Dawn understood and asked mamoswine to use hyperbeam. Hyperbeam was super effective as being close range throwing absol back at stood back on their legs.

" I expected nothing less from greatest master battle strategist". Thought seven people being brock,scott,ghost who was sitting in audience writing notes on his stratergy, his three elites and last being alex.

"well I expected nothing less, now let see if you can handle this red". Yelled alex.

"bring it on", yelled ash.

"use future sight follow with night slash", yelled alex.

"use focus blast tyranitar on mamoswine as it won't be able to move as aftereffect of hyperbeam." Said Sydney.

"now meganium use field to your leaf on field follow with full power solar beam on tyranitar and end with extreme slam". Yelled ash.

Absol successfully used future sight and charged at mamoswine with night used razor leaf in air colliding continuously with other razor leaf by meganium, destroying every razor leaf in air surprising used windwhip to come in front of mamoswine and used solarbeam on tyranitar which it intercept with focus meganium used extreme speed toward tyranitar and then used body slam on it which took down tyranitar slam is a combination of extreme speed and body other side mamoswine took a direct close hit of night slash sending it backward was covered in brushies all over but was on it's last knew battle has to be end soon as meganium energy was draining and alex knew it too for absol who was havily damaged and on it's last leg.

"tyranitar is unable to battle" said refree.

"now,absol use dragon claw at meganium." Said alex

"meganium dodge and throw absol in sky and then use energy ball on him and end with body slam." Said ash coldly.

Meganium swiftly dodged absol then used it's windwhip to throw him in air where suddenly future sight appeared. Absol was hit by it's own attack throwing him suddenly he was hit by energy ball pushing it to ground. Absol tried to get up but was hit by bodyslam ending him for good.

"Absol is unable to battle. Alex and sydney lose so the winner is Red and Dawn. They proceed to next round" said refree.

Alex and sydney walked over to Ash and dawn and offered their hand, Ash and dawn shook the offered hand and applause rang out from around the stadium at seeing such sportsmanship between the trainers.

"how did you break my future sight this time."asked curious alex to which ash just smirked. And then tell him.

"when we used razor leaf it was for future sight. I used them to produce static electricity therefore electrifying air. That makes an electric layer in air so I asked Pikachu to sense that electric layer. When future sight appeared it depleted that layer giving it's location left it to be used by me." Explained ash.

" I won't able to think such move in 1000 years, it's not just your Pokémon strength that's unbelievable but your master stratigy, u really are master battler red but don't forget someday this elite of yours truly will beat you and take your position." Said alex ignoring which ash go and hug meganium and called it back in it's pokeball and just smirked and said score 50-0.

"what, you were calculating our battle scores from when we started battling"asked alex falling anime style to which he just smiled, nodded and then just ran away from stadium leaving everyone to wonder what a guy. When dawn turned back he was nowhere to be sighed and said you really are ash ketchump and I will just prove it now after seeing your battle style I know lets go mamoswine and she also ran away with everyone starting to leave the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4

After the match he went to brock who was busy taking care of Pokémon and gave meganium pokeball to nurse joy for checkup and went to brock. It has been more than 6 years since he last saw him.

" Hey, long time no see brock"yelled ash making brock look back. He just smiled seeing him after long time. They both hugged and brock offer him to cook some thing for him to which he readily agreed. After that when ash was going toward his room he saw his elites. Then he invited them for a dinner with a friend to which they readily agreed because ash talking about his friend is no less than seeing Arceus. At dinner ash devoured everything but silverware. His elites could swear that he has a snorlax somewhere in his family tree with how much he eat at a time. After dinner brock had to go to hospital for some urgent work and rest group left for site seeing.

After site seeing Ash looked toward his group where they were discussing about korrina winning and alex losing to which they were arguing. He tried to interfere but they didn't listen and threw him out of their heated battle to which he shoot an aura sphere toward them and yelled angrily,"stop it, you are not kids anymore and listen". Everyone become quite and looked to what their leader is saying.

He said," sorry, well guys it's late and I shoud leave," I am going to head toward forest to let my all buddies out. You can use same area if you wish.

They shook their head and korrina spoke,"It's cool ash but we have found our own areas on this island. Afterall we want this to be a surprise anyway." Everyone agreed on this.

"Okay don't say I didn't offered. Night guys", said ash waving to them Pikachu waved as well.

While going toward forest he saw an empty stadium and thought of old time. He started moving away but could not resist and entered in the stadium and what he saw only thing was battlefield ignoring thousands of chairs and other things. Its been so long to see it. You know what buddy I really missed it. He said to his companion. "okay lets the game begin," yelled ash and released his few pokemons – lucario ,primape ,scrafty, hawlucha and donphan and last but not least his pickachu. They jumped on battlefield and starts sparing making a field total mess.

"looks like you got carried away a little", said korrina but he didn't listen since he was so busy in battle. He don't remember anything when it comes to fight. While fighting he noticed korrina standing near stairs and asked his Pokémon to stop and relax.

"what are you doing here, looks like I destroyed the field", asked ash looking at his surrounding.

"I just came looking for you. while going toward forest felt some shockwaves and I know only one person to give such goosebumps and shakes. To which he just smiled and smirked. And don't worry about field scott will fix it in no time. So let's get going. He returned all his Pokémon and went in forest with her. He released all his pokemons and said,"guess we should go and get some sleep as I have a match tomorrow and you guys should rest as well guys" he said to his Pokémon. Korrina released her Pokémon as well. His grass type Pokémon went toward trees, water type towards a lake, flying type on trees, normal type and rest sat with him seeing nature." You liked it" asked ash.

"Ya its beautiful, but how on this world you find a place like this". Asked korrina curiously.

"I found it while flying on charizad while I was coming here". Said ash. After that they both drifted to sleep. Next morning korrina asked looking at him,"looks like you didn't sleep well, something disturbing you." his pokemons also waiting for his answer. To which ash lied and said "nothing just excited for battle".you guys get ready I will see you at stadium and they nodded.

" Have you ever seen ash master like this", lucario asked his fellow companion who was with him way before them.

" yes I have but it was a long time ago when I did",answered bulbasaur. Though even then it was never this bad in the end I bet the result will be same remembering time from betrayl and his adventures with legendary like mewtwo.

" which is what lucario asked. Pikachu looked him in eyes.

"something big is coming and it's not going to be good"that's when they saw him going deep in forest.

He went deep in forest and throwed a Pokéball. Out came a Pokémon made by human from legendary mew. This Pokémon was mewtwo, effectively his one of the most powerful Pokémon. Mewtwo eyes practically glowed with both power and wisdom.

"hello ash,"greeted mewtwo in a calm yet authoritative voice.

Ash smiled at legendary clone of mew remembering how he became his pokemon. Mewtwo joined him not too after he went into solitude."hey mewtwo, I'm sorry that it took so long to let you out of pokeball, my friend."

Flashback*

After unova adventure with genesect mewtwo left with genesect to the far away mountains thinking about the guy who saved him during fight with genesect. Then it struck him he was the same little boy who saved him before from team rocket and first saw him that a human and Pokémon can be ally. Then he was broken from his thougths by red genesect who ash befriend. He said" you know mewtwo I waana travel with that boy and waana be with him forever, I miss him. Mewtwo also want to go to ash and travel with him after what he has done for him and his fellow and become strong but he was just a clone. He started saying but was interupted by other genesect who said,"I know you want to be with him and thinking about it so you should go for it with our fellow. We don't want to limit what greatness he can achieve with you and him."

Mewtwo said," but I am just clone"

Genesect said," but that doesn't affect that boy he will be same with you guys as he is with his other pokemons"

Mewtwo said," I know but what about others and evil people may try to harm him and try to use me or him".

Genesect said," ya but you should not worry about others and for evil people no matter what he will be always there for you by your side that much I can say just by knowing and seeing him".

Mewtwo first left them to his home and then told his fellow clones about him and genesect going to ash. They were really happy about their leader and new friend. They congratulated them and mewtwo asked genesect leader to take care of his friends. Then mewtwo and red genesect went in search of ash.

They finally found ash while travelling to get his primeape after betrayal incident. When they found him they told him about their wish to travel with him he told them about betrayal and said," guys if you come with me you may not found me same as old me and training will with full guarantee destroy you both physically and mentally. They without thinking said yes and ash just hugged them and throwed two pokeball with sign over them like there was on gs ball showing that these Pokéball are special, Pokéball sucked them in and then shaked for a while and then stopped. He then released his two legendary. Mewtwo asked him about pokeball that it fell different about ball to which he replied that after his unova adventure professor oak gave him gs ball saying he was not able to do anything with it. But while travelling in kalos with a little help of Clemton on general defense and lock mechanism of normal pokeball he was able to crack that gs ball defense mechanism.  
When he opened it out came the legendary who he witnessed on first day of his journey the one and only hoho. When he asked hoho about why he was in ball hoho replied that when war was going on for him he has to use a lot of power to stop war. When war stopped he was heavily damaged so he asked arceus to keep him in a place where he can heal and recover. So arceus closed him in this ball which can even sustain power of every legendary there exist. This ball is unique as it was designed by legendary aura master aaron to keep the strongest of his pokemon and even arceus was not able to open it so he made the image of me so that people will keep knowledge of me and it can only be seen by a trainer with pure heart like yours. Arceus told me that one day a person just like aaron will come and rescue me. "I sensed your aura its just like aaron so are you his related to him somehow", asked hoho." No that's not possible since he died long ago",said ash." Hey since I have no where to go so can I come with you",he asked to which ash replied yes. Then he went toward his journey.

Flashback ends*

"hey it's no problem ash, You let me out whenever I wanted and let me go whenever I want to go to help my friends and sometimes you help them too. It's all thanks to you that my all friends are all right.

They both chuckled remembering how they met and how many life threatening adventures they were on after that.

"anyway I can tell by the look on your face that I'm not here to chat or have some friendly experience, so what troubles you"? asked mewtwo.

"As blunt as I ever see,"Ash mumbled to himself before speaking up."this morning while sleeping I had a nightmare that was fire everywhere and came a man whose power seems limitless. I think it is the guy whom arceus told about. While I was training with arceus with my Pokémon in his relam he once said that when I will become strong enough to beat him I will get my greatest opponent I have ever faced. It can be my last battle. What should I do? Asked ash.

"if you are asking what I think what you should do then I do not know,"mewtwo said. Why don't you ask other fellow legendaries or hoho.

"I would have but I had already assigned them some task and they are all around world so I can know exactly everything what's happening around", said ash.

"then according to me premonitions are difficult things to deal with, due to them being very vague in what they show you. I say keep doing what you already are doing and when the times comes, you will know what you need to do."

"yeah I got what you are trying to say, I just need to make sure that everyone should be ready for very best", said ash. Thank you friend but I have something you need to do for me.

"What is that you need", asked mewtwo.

"I need you to go around the island and evaluate everyone. If you feel any sinister energy or thoughts I want you to report it to me ight away." That's the thing about aura user and psychic useers they can do a lot different things.

"It will be done ash," mewtwo responded before teleporting away in a quick flash of light.

Then he left for stadium for his match. On the red platform, we have Elite Four members hailing from hoenn, and kanto. Put your hands together for drake the dragon master and prima the kanto ice queen !" The crowd went wild. "Now, on the green platform, we have the world famous coordinator, Dawn!" scott paused for dramatic effect. "And Dawn's partner is a champion of kalos and legendary master battle strategist the dark horse of the tournament. Please welcome Red!" The stadium erupted with cheers at the mention of red. Well now that the competitors have been introduced let's turn our attention to the battle and see what rules the random generator chooses for this battle." Everyone immediately watched the massive screen as it displayed the various rules of battle. They watched as the rules flickered on the screen until it finally chose a set of rules.

Ash and Dawn took their positions across from drake and prima as the generator on big screen explained the rules. It will be a 4 on 4 battle. Each trainer gets two Pokémon, when both trainers on one side run out of Pokémon, the other team wins and mega evolution is allowed. No substitutions allowed and moves such as Volt Switch and U-Turnare illegal.

Let the battle begin*

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Trainer chose your pokemons", said refree.

Drake chose salmance ,prima chose jynx , dawn used togekiss and ash chose donphan.

"Now mega evolve", said three trainers. On place of salmance ,jynx ,togekiss now stood mega evolution of three.

"Hey red, are you not going to mega evolve donphan", asked dawn.  
"No, I won't, mega evolution is cool stuff, but I don't want a device or some stuff to make my Pokémon stronger. The strength of my Pokémon comes from bond between me and my Pokémon. I don't need mega evolution to defeat these two", answered red.  
"begin the battle", asked refree.  
"Mega togekiss use future sight and air slash", asked dawn.  
"Mega jynx use helping hand on mega salmance", said prima.  
"Mega salmance use flamethrower", said drake.  
Air slash collided with flamethrower but due to additional power of helping hand air slash was broken. Seeing this ash said "donphan use sand storm follow by gunk shot". Donphan used sandstorm to distract incoming flamethrower.  
"mega salmance counter gunk shot with amber", said drake.  
"use sky attack mega togekiss",said dawn.  
"mega jynx dodge and use signal beam on togekiss",said prima. Togekiss was directly hit by signal beam. It started attacking itself with zen headbutt. Gunk shot matched with ember.  
"mega jynx use blizzard",said prima.  
"donphan we need to save mega togekiss use earth power follow by double edge", said ash. Ground under mega jynx starts cracking and erupts with power hitting it directly. Donphan forwarded with double edge.  
"protect mega jynx with your own double edge", said drake. Both double edge collided throwing both Pokémon backward to boundary.  
Ash knew battle will be tough and both elite are powerful but looks like he underestimated their power. Ash asked, "hey donphan we need to show our power".  
"what, you were holding back" asked both elites who were already having trouble keeping up with him.  
"I have just started, but first we need to help mega togekiss. Donphan use seed bomb on mega togekiss to break it free and then go for roughjab and follow by hyperbeam", said ash.  
*Rough jab is a combo move of rough playfollowed by heavy slam to distract opponent and then attacking it by poision jab. Donphan used seedbomb on togekiss making it free and then ran for head smash.  
"Mega jynx use psychic focus punch followed by drain punch", said prima.  
"mega salmance use draco meteor and then bide", said drake.  
"rollout donphan to save yourself from dracometeor",yelled ash.  
"Togekiss cannot use last resort as it has not used all of its attack", thought dawn. Mega togekiss extreme speed follow by fire blast, said dawn.  
mega togekiss and donphan doged draco meteor. Mega togekiss used fireblast which collided with bide of mega salmance. They were matched but dracometeor hit togekiss and then bide overpowered fireblast and bide was a hit. Mega togekiss was returned to it's original form and it was knocked out. On other side focus punch of mega jynx missed and mega jynx was hit by donphan with heavy slam followed by poison jab which poisioned mega jynx but then donphan was hit by drain punch but has any effect because donphan was using iron defence all along. Donphan release hyperbeam which was super effective and slammed mega jynx into walls and knocking mega jynx.  
"both mega jynx and mega togekiss are unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon", said refree. Dawn chose pachirisu and prima choose cloyster. Drake thought donphan won't be able to move as aftereffect of hyperbeam ,"mega salmanceuse fire blast and follow by dragon pulse.  
"Donphan use calm mind and meet fireblast head on with rollout follow by thunderslam" said ash.  
*Thunder slam is a combo move= thunder fang+superpower+bodyslam  
as said donphan went straight in fireblast with rollout cutting it half and then hit mega salmance directly with thunder fang followed by bodyslam but with additional effect of calm mind and superpower that reduced its attack and defence but increased its strength making body salm super effective.  
"pachirisu use discharge" said dawn.  
"cloyster withdraw" said prima.  
"don't let it recover donphan go for giga impact", said ash.  
cloyster took discharge head on but mega salmance got direct hit with giga impact that created a carter in field and returned to normal with stars in its eyes.  
"mega salmance is unable to battle ,choose your next Pokémon", said refree.  
Ash asked donphan telepathically to come back to which donphan replied ,"but ash I can take them all at once".  
Ash said,"yaa I know that but our friend want to battle" and took back donphan and throw a pokeball revealing a serperior. Drake chose altaria and yelled mega evolve reveling a mega altaria.  
dawn said pachirisu to use agility and prima asked cloyster to use hydropump on serperior.  
"mega alteria use dragon dance and then dragon breath on pachirisu" said drake.  
"so that's how its going to happen then lets begin. Serperior use sunny day and lets show leaf blade" said ash.  
Serperior rolled in hydropump with leaf blade and passed through it and hit cloyster directly. Mega altaria used dragon dance to increase its attack and defence, matched pachirisu and attacked it with dragon breath.  
Seeing that dawn asked pachirisu to counter with electroball. Both attacks collided each other creating smoke.  
"it's time attack mega altaria with slam and follow by coil that raised serperior power and accuracy" said ash. Slam was a direct hit in smoke and then serperior used rollout to get back at it's original position.  
prima asked cloyster use avalanche which serperior countered with leaf storm.  
Dawn said, "pachirisu to use charge and follow by electroweb".  
Ash commented ,"nice move dawn to use charge that increased pachirisu special attack and defence and power of its next electric move".  
Drake said "mega altaria use mist follow by moon blast and then use close combat on pachirisu".  
due to mist electroweb missed and pachirisu was directly hit by moon blast. Now mega altaria  
Ash asked serperior to,"use leer follow by grassy train and continue offence with magical leaf".  
Prima said" cloyster use surfe to overpower magical leaf follow by toxic and then signal beam. Surfe overpowered magical leaf and was going toward serperior.  
Seeing this ash asked serperior "use mirror coat to send surfe back and gastroacid to counter toxic". Cloyster was directly hit by its own move and signal beam went in different direction but to their luck hit pachirisu confusing it.  
"Serperior end cloyster with hyperbeam", yelled ash. Hyperbeam was a direct hit to cloyster sending it to the carter made earlier by donphan who was struggling to get up after a hit by its own attack. The smoke appeared when cloyster was hit by future sight from earlier.  
"cloyster is unable to battle" said refree.  
Drake said" mega altaria use draco meteor".  
"pachirisu who was out from effect of signal beam but standing at its last leg after hit several time by close combat of mega altaria, use dig follow by hyperfang" said dawn.  
"serperior use agility to dodge draco meteor follow by aerial ace" said ash.  
mega alteria then was first hit by hyperfang and then thrown upward by aerial ace of serperior.  
"dawn don't give it time to recover, serperior use solar beam" said ash.  
"right, pachirisu use iron tail" said dawn. Pachirisu rolled in air and then use its momentum and slammed mega altaria toward ground with iron tail returning it to normal and before it has time to see whats going on a deadly solar beam hit it badly covering it in brushies all over.  
"altaria is not able to battle so victory goes to serperior and pachirisu making red and dawn the winner of this round" said refree. They shacked hands with elite and elites went towards lance.  
lance said,"that was a great battle you two".  
"ya it is but most amazing is that boy it seems that he has a counter for every move. We are not able to land a single hit on his Pokémon". Then watched ash disappearing in crowd once again. Then dawn went toward her fans.  
When ash reach outside avoiding crazy fan he met broke who was carrying lot of bags with misty, may and max .  
Ash said,"hey broke what are you doing here".  
brock was about to answer misty said ,"that was a good battle red. broke told us you were in bad mood last time. So we came to see you".  
Max said "yeah it was little good but not so special". Then he starting pointing his errors like always he use to do irritating ash.  
May said ,"come on max enough of this and let wish him for this victory".  
"Save your wishes for a Millennium Comet," Ash replied as he started to make his way back into his hotel room.  
misty was now getting angry by his cold behaviour, "Hey what's your problem!"  
Ash stopped in his tracks as he was he heard that all too familiar voice, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"  
"Yeah I'm talking to you. how could you not listen to me?. I am the best water type in the world. By the end of the rant Misty's face was red with anger.  
Ash stayed silent for a few moments not moving, "You know what, I'm sorry for now and before."  
Misty had a smug look on her face as she heard him apologize. Broke stood in shock that red would ever say the word sorry to the guy he hate most.  
"How about I buy you all lunch for all the trouble I've caused, to show how sorry I am," red said in the softest of tones.  
May said on hearing word lunch, "S-sure, we would love that."  
"sorry but we can't come I have to get these medicines in hospital and I have to go train", said brock and max.  
"Alright lets get going," Ash said as he, May, and Misty started to walk down the hallway.

Brock coming out of shock said, "What the hell just happened!"  
"You know this is actually perfect," Misty said as they walked out of the hotel. It was a bright sunny day, there wasn't a cloud in sight as they walked on the concrete pathway.  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked as they looked for the nearest restaurant.  
"Well May and I were gonna ask you some questions to get to know you better since you're such a mysterious person."  
Ash nodded his head in agreement, "Alright then, shoot."  
"Okay," May said as they sat down at a booth of an open air all you can eat buffet that look almost deserted, "what city or town are you from originally?"  
"I don't have any town and city" Ash replied in a stoic tone.  
"Oh come on seriously, we won't tell anyone," Misty assured.  
Ash had gotten his plate and started to shovel food onto it, " I have no home as I am but a traveling loner with my pokemon."  
"I see, alright then next quest.." May was saying but stopped when she saw how much food Ash had on his plate.  
"That's more than I can eat, how are you gonna eat all of that!" May wondered as the amount of food on the plate looked like a skyscraper.  
"Someone that can eat more than May? I haven't seen that in a while, think you can keep up May?"  
May clenched her fists and started to pile up just as much food as Ash had, "If he can eat that much then so can I."  
Misty chuckled to herself as she just got a small salad that barely covered her plate. By the time they got back to their booth, the two plates were equal in size and length, but it could hardly be considered food.  
"It looks more like a glob of fat more than anything. I mean seriously you mixed everything together," Misty said as she looked at the piles in awe and disgust.  
"Hey red, race you," May said with a wink as she started digging into her food.  
May was going at her food like she hadn't eaten in years, not even a snorlax could keep up with her rapid pace. She was so focused on her eating that by she hadn't even bothered to look up and see how Ash was doing. After a about a minute of nonstop eating, May was halfway done with the monstrous plate of food that was at once taller than her. She took a split second to look up to see how Ash was doing and immediately stopped when she saw how he was doing.  
Ash had his legs stretched out as he relaxed, using the wall as a pillow of sorts. On his side of the table, there was nothing there but a white plate that looked like it had been licked clean. There wasn't even a trace of food near Ash as he let out a small burp.  
"B-but how?" May asked as her voice was shaking.  
Ash opened his eyes and sat upright, "I hadn't eaten in a couple hours so I thought that it would make a nice appetite."  
"Wow this is amazing!" Misty proclaimed as her salad remained uneaten, "You should've seen him May, in one bite he ate half of the pile. He was done by the time you were not even a quarter of the way done."  
Ash smirked as he looked at May's shocked expression, "So, are you up for round two?"  
"I...um..." Ash started to laugh at May's stuttering ,emberesing her.  
"I'll give you some time to give it some thought," Ash said as he started to get up. "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom."  
"Alright but hurry back," Misty said as she watched Ash walk off.  
As Ash left, May seemed in some sort of trance. She looked like she had just seen a ghost and it took a nudge from Misty to get her out of her trance.  
"Hey, are you alright May?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that the only person that could ever eat more and faster than me was Ash." They both felt bad for their once a friend.  
Ash headed back to the hotel, his stomach filled and he was exhausted. 'I need a shower to wash away all the crap I just had to go through,' Ash thought as he surprised himself that he was able to be that nice to them for that long.  
After what seemed like an eternity for Ash, he had finally reached the entrance to his hotel. He almost started to cry with joy and as he entered the hotel he was greeted by another familiar face.  
Hey Ash how did your dinner go with May and Misty?" Ash hadn't even noticed brock until he had heard him but when he he looked to the side of him he saw him just standing there.  
Ash hadn't the slightest clue what he was talking about but after a few seconds he remembered and instantly started to laugh. "Oh yeah I totally forgot about them."  
"What do you mean by that?" brock asked.  
"Well..."  
May and Misty stood in front of a sink, their fingers wrinkled up due to the fact that they had been washing all day.  
"I told you he was no good May, and now look where he's gotten us!" Misty explained as she washed a plate.  
"Well we obviously made a mistake by trusting him, I just wish one of us had brought some money to pay for the food," May replied thinking about the purse she had left in her hotel room.  
"He did say he would pay for us, but the bastard tricked us and now we're stuck here washing everyone's dishes," Misty said as she looked at the giant stack of dishes still left.  
"Hey keep it down back there! I here another word out of you two I'll have you wash even more dishes," the owner of the restaurant screamed.  
"Yes sir," the female duo said at the same time.  
"Now it makes sense why you were acting so nice to them," brock said as he put the pieces together.  
"Finally figured it out genious, it took you long enough. But now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep," Ash said as he walked towards the elevator.  
later that night iris and serena were talking in their room. In their room were two other beds, but they were vacant at the moment and serena was beginning to get worried.  
"Misty and May have been gone a long time," serena said to iris as she sat at the edge of her bed, "wonder what they're doing right now?"

As if on cue, the sound of footsteps outside of the room started to get louder and louder until the climax was two females opening the door, walking in exhausted.  
"May, Misty, where have you guys been?" serena asked.  
"Washing dishes because of that bastard red!" Misty replied as she flopped onto her bed, her arms fatigued after all of the dishes.  
"I still can't believe he did that!" May added  
then both iris and serena broke into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Ash pushed himself out of the elevator and into the hallway. He walked to his room which was at the end of hallway and as he did he felt a lot familiar aura. he said,"no, it cannot be her."  
Intrigued ash picked up pace and started to walk fast toward his room but after a few second as he reached to his room he recognized the person standing infront of his door.  
"What are you doing standing infront of my room?", asked ash.  
"Now you will not invite me in ash?", asked person. Ash invited the person in his room and then asked,"so how did you know that I was here?"  
"so now after not contacting me in any way for more than 6 months you are asking me this", yelled person.  
Ash said sorry fearing from person actions but then again person said that's how you treat your girlfriend?  
Ash said, "sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you anabel".  
"It's okay ash I know you were training for what you didn't tell me.", said anabel.  
Then she just hugged ash while ash started wandering how this all started.  
*Flashback*  
3 years after he became dead for world at tree of beginning a young man was running at a blinding speed with a lucario while training him.  
"Hey buddy you need to atleast catch me to begin our training. You know my other pokemons are 100 times faster than me. come on lucario you need to try harder to catch me!"  
The said Pokémon was panting as he tried to catch ash. This is so tiring…. And to think that all the Pokémon are here faster than ash.  
"wait…."lucario leapt and ran around other pokemons. But no matter how hard he try ,he couldn't catch him.  
"come on lucario! At this rate, you will never catch up with others." Ash has his eyes flicking back and forth as he watched lucario try and get through the groups of his fighting type. He watched as lucario ran around the torterra, slid through hydropump of warturtle and jumped over Pikachu by stepping over his head.  
The riolu evolved into lucario while having training sessions with noibat where trying to beat him it evolved into lucario even though it lost in the end. It just wanted to show that ash trust him is not wrong.  
while running ash suddenly saw a increase in lucario's aura and when turned, he saw lucario heading toward him at a double pace from before and before ash could do anything lucario tagged ash's shoulder,"I git you".  
"great job lucario! Maybe two or more month and you can surpass the slowpoke." Ash joked but then became serious and yelled, " lets see how you do with this".  
He made an aura sphere and ran toward lucario while lucario imitating his action made an aura sphere and ran toward him. When the get closed smoke was created. His every nearby Pokémon stopped what they were doing and waited for result. When smoke cleared it can be seen that lucario has smashed ash in ground and ash was unconscious.  
after some time,"So you finally beat me, now time for real training! ,are you ready?" asked ash.  
"ya, master I'm ready"replied lucario and after that lucario started jumping that finally after 8 months and13 days he was able to catch him and not only that but defeat him. Ash smiled at him that finally he made to round two. While celebrating lucario saw him lost and asked him, "master is there anything that troubling you?"  
ash replied,"I was just thinking about how to become more strong."  
lucario asked," But you are already a master aura guardian and you must be at same level at sir aaron!".  
ash replied," ya I know that I have more than enough power to stop wars like that but I want to surpass that level somehow".  
lucario asked,"but still now no one can beat you, you are just perfect".  
ash replied calmly," hey buddy during all my journeys I had the same thought for about thousands times and lost the battles but each time I learned that never forget no one is perfect. There will always be someone strong enough to beat you but now I want to get ready for that one person and that's when I will become very best. To be the very best you should never stop. no matter how much tough the battle is, the winner is always the one who never give. Lucario nodded while understanding each word he just said.  
"How are you going to do that master", asked lucario curiously.  
"I have my own plans, but for now you guys should train and I want all of you to come at atleast a level of a champion. So lets train and how many time I have told you not to call me master?"said ash to which all his pokemons yelled back or some even shot attacks in air.  
lucario answered"10009 times including this ash".  
ash asked,"can I ever beat you in this?" to which lucario laughed and said, "No and it irritates you to core." And to which ash yelled,"why you!"  
After some time from then when ash felt it was the time he told his pokemons about his plans that he has found a way to surpass that last level of aura guardian. All of his pokemons looked at him curiously even the legendaries like mewtwo or hoho or mew.  
seeing this he replied,"I think if I merge psychic abilities with my aura I can surpass myself. So I need to go to a person who can use psychic abilities."  
at this mewtwo asked," but can't I and mew taught you psychic?"  
"No, you guys are Pokémon and you have your psychic power unlocked from birth and you cannot teach me", ash replied calmly.  
"so whom are your planning to go with Sabrina or anabel or gojika from kalos?" asked Pikachu.  
"I will be going for anabel because others are born psychic users and moreover anabel is my best friend among all and she can keep my little secret." replied ash.  
"so where are you going now?",asked mewtwo.  
"now first I need to go to scott, since you guys are training hard without a challenge so for best trainer I am taking scott offer and then to anabel and going with me will be noctowl, primeape ,staraptor and Pikachu ofcourse and hey mewtwo and mew can you train my other Pokémons?"asked ash to which mewtwo nooded and his other Pokémon cheered that after so long there will be some challenge and he left saying,"take care you guys."  
*At scott office*  
As he went into scott office until he notice Scott waiting outside and when he walked up to him Scott said "So you decided to show up huh?, fire like that can't take down my best guy."  
ash asked, "how do you know?"  
scott replied, "you remember I keep every track of everyone I chose and you are my best guy so how can I miss you?"  
Ash nodded and said "How is the Battle Frontier going?"  
Scott said "So tell me Ash. What do you need me for?"  
"I want to become a Frontier Brain," Ash said without hesitation. "… I mean, if the offer is still open now." Scott chuckled after hearing Ash's request, but became serious a second later.  
"Heh… Of course the offer is still open ,I want you to become the frontier brain from the day you won battle fronteir," he said. "However, can you handle the responsibility of being a Frontier Brain? After all, it is NOT a walk in the park." Scott lectured Ash about all the responsibilities of a Frontier Brain, but Ash was still determined to become one.  
"Of course I can handle them, but I have a condition that trainer won't know about me until they beat Brandon and name is red for challengers and I don't need any towers or ship like other brain. I can battle at any place the trainer is comfortable with and whenever there is a challenge I will be there," Ash said enthusiastically.  
"That shall be done boy," Scott responded. "Can I ask you one question, Ash? Why DO you want to become a Frontier Brain now?" Ash thought about this for a while.  
Ash finally responded after a minute of thinking"I want to battle as many Trainers as possible and want to see how much my training is paying off and at same time continue my journeys through out world!"  
"Oh, I see," Scott said. "I admire your unwavering determination and skills in battling. Thereby, I will allow you to join the Battle Frontier as a Frontier Brain!"  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Scott," Ash said, satisfied with the results. He and Pikachu gave their signature pose. Then scott asked them to wait outside so he can complete formalities and begin his training.  
The creator of the Battle Frontier was currently shacking his booty in joy as he sang "I got a Frontier Brain! Ash is becoming a Frontier Brain!" Not wasting any more time, he whipped out his laptop. Now to anyone else, this would look like a plain ordinary laptop, but it wasn't. This was a custom made machine that not only stored vast amounts of data of different trainers, but also acted a particular Video Phone, a multi conference call, Video Phone.  
There were only eight of these in existence, one belonged to him and the others… well I bet you can guess who.  
Scott's fingers skimmed the keyboard in a flurry of clicks. He hoped that for once that the guys wouldn't be lazy today and actually being where they were supposed to be at this time. Luckily whoever ran things in the universe was smiling on him (or smirking on him), for he was soon greeted by six faces… wait, six?  
"Oish! Scott good to see you!" Greta waved.  
"Oh. It is nice to see you Scott, what's the occasion?" asked Anabel.  
"Good afternoon Scott." Brandon said sternly.  
"My friend, it is fabulous to see your wonderful face again." exaggerated Tucker.  
"Hello Scott, you're still looking jubilant as ever." Spencer smiled.  
"Yeah, nice to see you." Lucy stated.  
Scott nodded. "Yeah great to see everyone… except someone is missing…"  
"Noland." Everyone muttered.  
"Oi, Noland get up!" Greta yelled at his screen containing an empty deck. A moment later they all heard an "OUCH." And saw Noland coming from under the desk rubbing his head.  
"Arrrhh! Come on! Couldn't this wait? I was trying to get some sleep—Oh …Scott! It's you… heh heh. You didn't hear that did you? "  
An annoyed look crossed Brandon's face. "You do know that this is the time we are suppose to fill out IMPORTANT paper work and to review about nearby pokemons, instead of sleeping under the desk like a snorlax!"  
"Yeah, well… I can't be the only one who doesn't always do work!"  
"You better be." Scott quipped at him. "He is… right guys?"  
Instantly the others began to look preoccupied with anything else than looking at Scott. If he didn't have his glasses on, you could see his eye muscle twitch. "You guys are killing me!" He cried dramatically in his hands.  
Lucy rolled her eyes, annoyed with the petty affairs that Noland usually gets himself, and eventually the others, into. Focusing on the task at hand she said to the others "Hey Scott, we'll 'try' to do better at the more… informative part of our jobs but why did you really call us?"  
"ya! She's right!"said anabel. "It's not every day that you call us all at once, especially at times likes this." The other Brains nodded in agreement.  
"All right guys, its time you need to know." Scott adjusted himself in to the right air. "But to get you back for distracting me, I'll torture you further by making it into a riddle."  
"What?"  
"Not Again!"  
"why you!"  
He laughed inwardly at their complimants. "I made two offer to a young trainer once upon a time. He is an enthusiastic kid; do you know who he is?"  
Spencer tapped his cane in annoyance "Come now Scott, I am old and my memory is not as good as it used to be. Try another one."  
"Can anyone else guess?" Scott asked "How about you Anabel?"  
The Salon Maiden shook her head. "Well there are a lot of people you could have offered Scott. But no one in particular, in general opinion of course, that comes to mind.  
Brandon your better at these things then I am; do you have any thoughts?"  
The PokeRuins expert sighed "No."  
"You need to do better than that, my companion Scott. We need more detail on this cloaked trainer you presented us." Tucker told their boss.  
Shaking his head, Scott said "Well apparently my skills in riddling are not that good"  
"More like no skills." Noland snickered.  
sometimes, Scott could be a bit tedious. He was not always the guy who they could understand. Besides this was getting boring, Brandon really wanted to check out some new maps of some ruins he found. Anabel was to test a new move with one of her student. And Tucker was in need to find a new wardrobe; he didn't want to get dull for his fabulous fans. It was obvious to everybody that this conversation was getting nowhere. Now Scott was a calm guy, he prided himself for remaining a cool cat in any situation. But no one, No One, except the Frontier Brains could make him snap.  
"OH FOR PETS SAKES! We started his fan club!"  
It was almost painful for him to watch the guys eyes widen on the monitor in realization. He could practically hear their thoughts go ,"No, It cannot be possible, he died in that fire."  
It was a good thing he wore sun glass or they would've seen his eyes roll.  
"Do you mean the same kid that made me thaw out my Medicham for a week?"  
"The one guy who can get out of tough situations by using unorthodox strategies?" added Brandon.  
"The foolish boy who rashness is almost as big as his love for Pokémon?" Now he had them "Yep you got him. Our Newest Frontier Brain…" He paused for dramatic silence. "The One and Only…Ash Ketchum!" Adding a pose to boot, he waited for their response to the good news.  
He did not, however, expect the silence that came after it.  
"WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO?" The voices were so loud that Scott was almost sure that the speakers would burst. The Frontier Brains were overtaken with panic.  
"Criminy Scott! I'm half way to Johto by now!"  
"What? I need to leave NOW in order to just get there!"  
"Do you know how many appointments I need to cancel because of this?"  
"I need My SLEEP!"  
Lucy had enough "QUUUIIIIEEEETTT!"  
They halted in their step, frozen in the shock that he is alive. "Now Scott… when and where are we suppose to meet?"  
"Scott?"  
"Oh um.. yeah." Snapping out of it. He said "We are going to meet at… at my office … heh.I need you here now. Don't worry I has sent my fellow with their Pokémon to pick you up and they will teleport directly here"  
"Right." They all said. after that they all reached his office and they were about to enter when a trainer in cloak entered. They all recognized him well and all said together shaking him, "how are you still alive?"  
Anabel came forward and hugged him tears forming in her eyes and then after all that he told them about his friends view and how he left and about that forest incident. They were all angry on his friends they were about to speak when scott interrupted," everyone I know how you feel about it but I know he can take care of it." Then he told them about his decision and his conditions to which all frontier brain readily agreed.  
scott asked his brains to leave and continue their work. His workers will drop them at their respective place.  
"now ash, I would like to ask under which brain would you like to train?" asked scott to which he instantaneously answered anabel as he would like to learn about her psychic abilities.  
"but, scott anabel was not herself, you know what I mean" ash tried to explain.  
" ya,I know, the thing is when she heard about you she felt really bad and went in depression and even loose some matches after which I gave her leave and one of her student is now taking care of her duties as a frontier brain. So I request you to her overcome all this." answered scott to which ash noded, thanked scott for all things he had done for him and left for battle tower.  
With staraptor's speed, Ash got to the Battle Tower in some time. He returned staraptor and headed to the tower. Ash knocked on the door and Anabel's assistant answered, "Hello, how can…Sir red!?" She asked with a shock.  
"how did you know that its me?" Ash asked. "Of course, I got call from scott saying you will be visiting shortly and sent your details with your current photo and Anabel was talking about you. The assistant said. Ash was surprised, "Anabel talked about me.  
" The assistant continued, "If you are looking for Lady Anabel, she is at her home."  
"Oh, thanks ." Ash said and he raced over to her house.  
At her house, Anabel was just relaxing. She had only thinking of Ash, the  
only boy she had ever had a crush on after the news of his death flew all over world. After his short time with her, she developed feelings for him. She wanted to tell Ash, but thought he would reject her.  
She was just about to make dinner, till she heard a knock on the door, "Must be my assistant." She thought as she went to the door.  
Anabel was about to open the door, when she felt who was behind the door. Her abilities allowed her to distinct people and the person behind the door was the one she had been waiting for years for. She gulped and regained her composure. She then opened the door. There was Ash he was taller and more defined than last he was there. Anabel couldn't take her eyes off him.  
After a second, Ash finally spoke, "Hey Anabel, sorry we were not able to talk in noon, it's been a while." Ash said with a smile, "Kay if I come in?"  
Anabel was still looking at Ash, but soon regained her composure, "Sure, Ash, come in." Ash entered and put his jacket and hat on a hanger. "Want some tea?" Anabel asked.  
"Sure." Ash replied. Ash then sat on the couch in the living room and Anabel brought Ash a cup of tea and sat next to him.  
They talked for a few minutes, about what had been happening, how they were. The conversation was then changed when Anabel asked, "So,  
Ash, I thought you would be coming tommorow? I don't mind you coming by, but I just thought you may be preparing to come here ." She said.  
Ash paused, took one last sip of his tea, and put it on a table. "Well, to tell the truth, I really wanted to see you." Anabel blushed at that, Ash continued, "hey, I need your help to learn about your psychic abilities with the frontier work." To which anabel readily agreed but "you should learn about frontier brain works and then we can go for the abilities" said anabel to which ash for next 6 months they trained , anabel taught ash, not just they learned they came closer and they spent time like doing fishing, exploring nearby places , went for dinner and months just passed by like that. She was the first human with whom ash made contact and ash even smiled for first time after the betrayal . After that ash prepared for his next adventure but before leaving he asked anabel to go with him on dinner. After dinner when ash was about to leave anabel just wished him good luck and placed her lips on his, to his surprise unlike serena he responded as well. After kiss he was still dumbfolded about the kiss. When he came back to his senses Anabel was nowhere to be seen so left at tree of beginning. There he told his pokemons about event to which mewtwo said that he liked her and it took them months to explain about like to him. He was just more dense then everyone together thought he said at next meeting he would confess to her. But they were in contact and agreed on sharing battle tower and Anabel can teach his students as about an year he came to battle tower to take a challenge and now he has became the undefeatable frontier brain and he has yet to lose any pokemon in a battle. After his win ash confessed and Anabel while crying also confessed and hugged kissed each other and Anabel shared her times like he became her first crush how that crush changed into love and so on. At last she told him that she will make him love her but first she will try to teach him what love is as he is too dense.


	7. Chapter 7

*back to present*  
"I can forgive you if you take me on shopping", said anabel.  
"but why do you want to take me on shopping?" ,asked ash confused.  
"come on ash lets go shopping!" asked anabel rather loudly to which ash just silently nodded.  
"but how on the world did you identified me", asked ash curiously as by being a master in both aura as well as psychic user he can hide his aura signature and psychic signature by randomizing them each time and no one can find him unless he want.  
"but you forget you are so used to me that your psychic signature does not consider me much of threat so I can easily find you" replied anabel.  
"damn it, I have to really do something about it",said ash.  
"hey a…. red where is your Pikachu anyway?", asked anabel not seeing his Pikachu anywhere.  
"oh he is on training with others for the tournament and when you see him next time you will rather be surprised. Till then I have some one who can give us company". Said ash and threw a pokeball. The pokeball fell on ground and revealed a evee who just climbed on his shoulder.  
"It's so cute but where did you got that one?", said anabel seeing that evee.  
" while I was first travelling in jhoto, I met a family which has every form of eeve and while coming for tournament I met them and saved their pokemons from a Pokémon poacher so they gave me an evee egg as a thank you from which this one hatched but you should be careful not to get any close since he is just a little shy since it has hatched just a couple of day ago and sometimes attack trainers.  
"hey you two going somewhere" asked korrina who was passing when she looked at them.  
"oh we are just going for shoping, want to come?" asked anabel.  
"yaa why not!"replied korrina.  
then three of them went toward nearby mall.  
"anabl can sometime loose her temper when it comes to him, but she is the most cool headed person he has ever seen", thought ash while leaving with her.  
*timeskip- 4 hours current location: the mall  
"come on red, you will just left behind", said korrina as she pulled anabel through masses of people crowding the mall. They spoted a shop and started shopping.  
Meanwhile ash trudged behind girls trying to keep up while holding numerous shopping bags. "why did I let them take me into this. I should be smart from my past experience and listen to brock advice to run away for the hills as soon as girls mention shopping"thought red as he collapsed by a bench. People passing nearby gave sympathizing look to him. Red stood up and began searching for shopping fanatics.  
"It shouldn't be this difficult to find them, why can't life never be simple?" red said as he walked into the a large shop hoping to find his friend.  
"where are they?" he mumbled to himself until a voice behind him startled him and his new Pokémon.  
"red where are our bags?" asked a very agilated korrina.  
"oh no, I just forget them on the bench" realized red.  
"better find them or you will see my strongest move on that face of yours and ya take these bags too." said korrina. Red just passed out seeing the double of previous bags.  
After he found bags they went for lunch. While both girls were enjoying lunch red was barely alive after carrying all those bags so he just started eating like he had not eaten in years making everyone sweat including the girls." suddenly a voice interupted them.  
"hey anabel how are you doing" asked may seeing anabel. Anabel and korrina looked up to see max, misty, may, iris and serena behind red who was too busy to notice. She wanted to tell them to get lost but then she saw ash and remembered that he has left his past behind.  
"I'm just fine, what are you doing here" , asked anabel. Serena waved at korrina that she returned. Then all of their eyes fell on red.  
"how dare you leave us like that at that restaurant without paying bills?", yelled may and misty.  
"I never said that I will be paying bills", said red calmly.  
"you will pay for what you have done. Lets settle this with a Pokémon battle.", said max taking out a pokeball.  
"I don't have time to deal with guys like you" said red. Max started charging towards him angrily but was interrupted by dawn who waved at them, distracting them. They turned around to call her and when they saw behind them red was missing.  
" where you ran you coward" max started but was interrupted by a note that flew on his face. Max opened it and read it loud.  
"better luck next time losers"  
RED  
"how dare he saying that to us", max stated angrily. Later on max went fuming in anger and girls just were catching up. When korrina and anabel were returning toward their hotel they saw that he has left their shopping bags behind. Seeing that they made a mental note to beat the crap out of him. So they went to ash but forgave him because of his pleadings but not before threatening him to death.  
*time skip- at the battle grounds*  
On the red platform, we have current champion and ex-champion and a world famous actress hailing from unova, and kalos. Put your hands together for alder and diantha!" The crowd went wild. "Now, on the green platform, we have the world famous coordinator, Dawn!" scott paused for dramatic effect. "And Dawn's partner is a current champion of kalos who has yet to lose a single pokemon. Please welcome Red!" The stadium erupted with cheers at the mention of red. Well now that the competitors have been introduced let's turn our attention to the battle and see what rules the random generator chooses for this battle." Everyone immediately watched the massive screen as it displayed the various rules of battle. They watched as the rules flickered on the screen until it finally chose a set of rules. Ash and Dawn took their positions across from alder and diantha as the generator on big screen explained the rules. It will be a 2 on 2 battle. Each trainer gets one Pokémon, when both trainers on one side run out of Pokémon, the other team wins and mega evolution is allowed. No substitutions allowed and moves such as Volt Switch and U-Turnare illegal.

 **Let the battle begin***  
 **alder chose bouffalant ,diantha chose gardevoir , dawn used togekiss and ash chose tauros. "Now mega evolve", said three trainers. On place of bouffalant, gardevoir and togekiss now stood mega evolution of three.**  
 **"hey alder don't underestimate this guy in that cloak he is just so powerful that battling him feels like battling a whole groups of Pokémon masters. His methods are highly unorthodox and he just battle by his own belives". Diantha told to her companion to which its just nodded.**  
 **"hey dawn come on lets win this one", said ash smilying.**  
 **"ya you got it" said dawn.**  
 **"begin the battle" yelled refree.**  
"use fire punch continuously on tauros mega gardevoir", asked diantha.  
"let it hit tauros", said ash.  
"mega bouffalant use mega horn",said alder.  
"mega togekiss counter with focus punch",said dawn.  
mega horn and focus punch collided and tauros was hit by firepunch continuously.  
"mega bouffalant use mega horn again on tauros",said alder.  
"counter with your own megahorn", said ash.  
"moon blast follow by future sight", said diantha.  
"counter with aurasphere and follow by future sight", said dawn.  
All attacks collided at the center of the field sending shockwaves throughout the stadium.  
"teleport and use confusion on togekiss", said diantha.  
"use aura to detect it and extreme speed to catch it and attack by extrasensory",said dawn.  
"use headcharge follow by iron head mega bouffalant", yelled alder.  
"time to wrap things up buddy. Use zen headbutt follow by ironquake and don't let it recover follow by iron head.",said ash with high spirits and calculating the field and their Pokémon speed and power after which he just smiled and just said one word perfect. Iron quake is a combinational move in which earth quake is followed by iron tail.  
mega togekiss was able to detect and catch mega gardevoir but was hit by confusion and its extrasensory went on other side of battlefield. Tauros zen headbut collided with mega bouffalant's head charge. And as smoke cleared suddenly mega bouffalant was thrown out of the smoke and slammed directly into the boundary of the battle field.  
*flashback in smoke  
Tauros zen headbut and mega bouffalanr head charge send both the powerhouses backward. Mega bouffalant ran toward tauros with iron head whereas tauras just used earthquake due to which mega bouffalant lost his balance and fell on ground and tauros started running and jumped high in air and then fall toward ground in rolling motion and hit mega bouffalant with super powerful iron tails. Before megabouffalant was able to recover tauros charged toward it with rock climb and hit it hard with iron head showing it the ways toward boundaries.  
*flashback ends  
back toward battlefield mega bouffalant starting glowing red as its rage is activated.  
"way to go mega bouffalant now lets finish this guy use superpower follow by outrage",yelled alder.  
"while analyzing field ash saw mega togekiss extrasensory heading toward them to which he just smiled and said perfect timings. Tauras use blizzard to slow it down follow by take down to change its path then end with hyperbeam", said ash.  
tauros followed his command perfectly as their hearts were one and they know what other is thinking. Tauros first used blizzard which slowed down mega bouffalant and then used take down to throw it in the way if extrasensory attack and when extrasensory hit it tauros quikly hit it with hyperbeam leaving its motionless body in the large carter on battlefield.  
"mega bouffalant is unable to battle", announced refreee.  
"bad timing taurad use stone edge above you", said ash making everyone confuse.  
when tauros used stone edge it collided with one of the future sight saving tauros from being directly hit.  
"he is just on another level", thought dawn.  
"it seems that guy can see future", said alder.  
"okay now looks like we have to take care of this use dream eater on both of them mega gardevoir", asked diantha.  
"don't have enough time to save so tauros use flash", said ash.  
mega togekiss was knocked out by the move but tauros was unaffected but it was glowing red indicating that its rage has been activated and its ability anger point has also been activated.  
"togekiss is unable to battle" said refree.  
"perfect tauros end this with rock slide follow by fire blast",said ash.  
mega gardevoir was first hit by rock slide and then future sight and then a close range fire blast knocking it out cold leaving another carter behind.  
"gardevoir is unable to battle that means victory goes to red and dawn and they move to round two. The crouds erupted with a new energy.  
ash smiled remembering all the training all the hits he gave to tauros to master its abilities on its own choice so that he has not to depend on the remember how he and his 30 tauros sat under waterfalls, climbed mountains, carried loads and all other training hitting each other and all. He just went and hug tauros and returned it giving it the deserved rest.  
"that was a great match", said alder shaking hands with dawn and red.  
"It was much better than last time", said diantha in her normal way also shaking hands with boh of them.  
"hey um….. red how did you know about future sight?", saked dawn curiously.  
"It's just that when my tauros was battling a saw a little flash in air which I assumed that to be mega gardevoir future sight and then by calculating a power and time between execution of attack I was able to approx. the other future sight" replied ash.  
"wow you are amazing red, I have only known one guy enough capable of knowing all these remembering ash battling but there you are"replied dawn.  
before he could reply scott started to make an announcement.  
"so there it is guys the final battle of round one, what a battle now for round two there will be no team. The first match up will be at the screen and other will be at Pokémon center".said scott on mike.  
Ash just smiled seeing his Pokémon and more to see his first opponent.


	8. the unexpected date

**Sorry guys for not uploading for too long but was busy with life but now that I am free so gonna complete the story.**

*Time skip- 2hrs*  
"So your first opponent is Ritchie", asked anabel from ash enjoying a meal with him.  
"Yaa, seems so and you know what that finally gave me a chance to defeat him that I always wanted," told ash with great enthusiasm.  
"how about we go to carnival"? ash asked anabel.  
"Red, I have some work with the management and a match tommorow so see you later", told anabel running away.  
After finishing his dinner he left for a walk. While walking he noticed that someone was sitting there on the roadside. Getting a closer look he saw dawn sitting there looking sad.  
"Hey, what are you doing at this time here"? Asked a concerned ash.  
"Oh it's you red. You scared me"! replied dawn after screaming by sudden voice.  
"So, what are you doing here and shouldn't you be enjoying in carnival like everyone else"? asked ash.  
"The thing is my friends already went ahead of me and I was left behind and then I just forgot the way so I was just finding them and by the way shouldn't you be at carnival"? replied dawn.  
"My friends were little busy so I just dropped the plan"! replied ash. Truthfully he has just forgot his way after leaving his elites while trying to make a new shortcut on the way to the carnival but he can't tell her since knowing dawn too well if he tell her truth she will be making fun of him as long as he is around.  
Seeing him looking here and there she said, "You know you should accept it that you lost your way".  
"H..Hey what do you mean I lost my way", asked ash.  
"It's obvious that you just lost your way and you are stuck here with me so that's why",replied dawn.  
He want to argue with her but seeing her glaring at him he just dropped the idea. " So, Want to come with me",? Asked ash.  
"It's better than stuck her so yes, but how we are going", asked dawn.  
Thinking for for a while he called scott for the direction from there. So they finally reached the carnival.  
"Red, did you know this was a couple's carnival?"asked dawn looking the board that say only couple entry.  
"No. But who cares!" "Umm… The press and fan girls." "Oh…" Damn you guys why the hell I have to follow their plan? Asked ash to himself. "Red! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" yelled one of the reporter. "Dawn…" red whispered. "What red?" "On three we run." "Got it." "1" "Red! YOU WERE MINE!" yelled one of the fan girl. "2" "Come on red! WE WERE GOING TO DO IT!" "3!" Both of them ran like hell broke loose. We found a secluded spot near an old tree. "Why you sure have a lot of followers? They all are crazy!" Dawn asked. "Well, being a Champion and favorite of the tournament doesn't help, then there's the fact that you were with me, and they know who you are and since you were my partner. Yep, now they think you and me are officially a couple and all the Fan girls are now going to cry over this for weeks then try to find a way to lock you in prison for some reason."  
"What?" "Did you here that report on the gym leader in Kalos who got arrested for stealing a precious gem?" "Yeah, it was a big deal in Sinnoh and hoenn."  
"Well, it was because the Kalos fan base-mostly made up of girls- saw her with me at beach so they went crazy, stole the gem, and put it in her house. Luckily she was spending week at my place so Officer Jenny knew it wasn't her. So you might be targeted, but don't worry, I'll make sure you don't go to prison." "Thank you, Red. Now I know not to mess with you. "Oh! I almost forgot! Isn't there fireworks at midnight?" Dawn asked as she stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot! Isn't there fireworks at midnight?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, but we have lots of time so lets get on rides!" "Yeah! But what about your fans?" "Don't worry about them. Miss Dawn, what ride do you want to go on first?" "Well, how about the Ferris Wheel?" "okay." Replied ash getting irritated for that ride. He was planning for rollercoaster ride. "Thank you sir. To the Ferris Wheel!" So, with that they headed to the first ride of the day. After the ride they bought tons of food, played games (even though they never won),and then, Ash spotted a roller coaster.  
"Wow! I have to go on that!" Ash looked amazed, then turned to find dawn. Ash looked behind him, but she wasn't there. He looked around and saw her over at a game booth, about to throw ball, "Hey, dawn, do you wanna-" Ash began, now standing next to her. "Wha?!" she threw the ball right on the counter and it rolled off the side. "Sorry, that was your last ball," said the guy behind the stand. "Oh, man! Red, look what you made me do!" said dawn giving her a killing look. "Heh...sorry, Dawn," he looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head, "What were you doing?" "I was playing this game, trying to win that coordinator box, then you came over here and made me mess up," Ash thought she was going to start yelling at him again, "And now I have any more money left to play. Oh well...so, what do YOU want?" "I...uhh...wanted to know if you would go on the roller coaster with me." "ROLLER COASTER?!" Dawn screamed loudly. "Yeah! Do you like them too?" Ash was becoming excited. "No way!" Dawn said, shaking her head vigorously, "I get too freaked out on roller coaster. I hate them." She did not want to tell him as they are not friends but still slip it out. Ash was in shock, "How can you HATE roller coasters?!" asked ash. "Well...I just heard about a lot of people getting hurt on them," Misty explained. Ash shook his head, "Dawn, you won't get hurt, come on now." They looked at each other. Dawn didn't really want to go on it but he just grabbed her wrist and ran to roller coaster. After the roller coaster ride ash had to practically pick her and take her away from the roller coaster. The thing was after first ride dawn just came to love with roller coaster and they ride it for the 20th time in a row. He wanted to have other rides too but dawn just refused to leave roller coaster. Later on the way to hotel ash had to practically carry her on his back since she fell asleep on their last ride after watching fireworks. Nowhere to go he just carried her to his room. Since it was almost morning he decided to just go for a walk.  
*meanwhile in some other place*  
Persian crept silently through the empty streets .Now and again, he would glance over his shoulder, but each time there was nothing to be seen. Nonetheless, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone somewhere was watching him. He reached a particularly run-down alleyway near the center of the city. Glancing over his shoulder again, he entered the alley and found the small button hidden in a secret access panel that blended in almost perfectly with the brick walls. He glanced over his shoulder once more. No one. Persian took a deep breath and pressed the button with his paw. Immediately, a large section of the brick wall slid open noiselessly. It was one of the remaining secret hideout of team rocket in which Persian stepped inside, and the hidden elevator closed and descended into darkness. A small camera mounted corner of the lift zoomed in on Persian, and somewhere underground a Rocket Grunt saw an image of the Classy Cat Pokémon appear on his computer screen. The doors slid open, and Persian stepped out, tail lifted high in the air. The Rocket Grunts on elevator duty started, and one reached for the Pokéball on his belt to destroy the intruder. "No, you idiot!" the other said in a hushed voice. "That's Persian!" "What!?" the Grunt glanced at his partner. "You mean –" "Yes! Put the damned Pokéball away before the Boss kills us both!" Persian smiled at the Grunts' hushed exchange. So, they think I'm da Boss's Persian. Good. Flicking his tail at the two guards – who flinched as if he'd shot a Hyper Beam or something, he continued along down the halls. It had been years since his last visit to the Team Rocket Headquarters, but he knew precisely where he was going. Trying his best to look like he belonged, Persian rounded a corner and hurried down the corridor. The map in his head told him he was just passing the main laboratories. He could just hear the scientists discussing the 'latest version' of something so he just decided to listen "…we may want to run a few more tests before we ship out to Indigo – you know, make sure she's working properly." "Why? We know the machine works." "Yeah, on a small scale. One to two hundred Pokéballs. How do we know how she'll perform in Indigo Stadium, surrounded by hundreds upon thousands of Trainers? Indigo Stadium a capacity of one hundred and twenty thousand people, almost all of which will have at least one Pokémon. During a primetime match, that's nearly half a million Pokémon. How do know she'll hold up under the pressure?" "Head seems to think she will." "Well, yeah, but-"  
"Shh. Did you hear something?" Persian froze. He slowly walked backwards, concealing himself in the shadows. A scientist glanced out the door, glancing up and down the hallway. Persian's heart hammered in his chest as the man's gaze swept over the empty hallways. "Must've been my imagination," the man muttered. "I've been working too much." Persian slowly released the breath that he'd been holding. That had been way too close. Gotta focus, he thought. Now, if I was da Boss, where would I be? He thought for a moment. Nodding to himself, he took off again down the hall, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. He paused at a large set of doors at the end of the hall. The doors were slightly open, and Persian peered into the room. Inside, a man sat on a large chair, back facing the doors. He was watching the large video screen before him, absentmindedly stroking the Persian on his lap. The large screen was replaying a battle from the PWT. "It's him," Giovanni said. "It has to be." The Admin at his side glanced up at the screen. "Are you sure?" "So..? Will this affect our plans regarding the World Tournament?" "Undoubtedly." Giovanni thought for a moment, his hand resting on his Persian's back. "We go ahead. We've planned for this. Tell the troops to be ready. We move at dusk." "Yes, sir!" The Admin saluted, turning on her heels and all but sprinting out of the door. Persian realized too late that she was headed straight for his vantage point outside the doors. The doors flew open, and the Admin tripped over Persian, falling to the cold floor with a shriek. She leapt to her feet, hand flying to the Pokéballs at her waist. "You!" she spat, eyes narrowing at Persian. Giovanni's chair swiveled around. "Well, well," he said, raising an eyebrow, "if it isn't Persian. It is Persian now, yes?" Giovanni's Persian hissed, leaping of Giovanni's lap and extending its claws. "I must say I wasn't expecting you. Have you finally regained your senses and come back to rejoin the Team?" "You wish!" Persian snarled, backing away from the leader of Team Rocket. The Admin behind him unclipped a Pokéball and held it out. "One more move, Persian and you will be finished."


	9. Chapter 9

Giovanni regarded Persian. "It seems we are at an impasse, Persian. You have information regarding our plans at the World Tournament. Information that could prove disastrous should it fall into the wrong hands. I offer you one last chance. Join us… or die." "I think I'll take door, if it's all the same to you," Persian said. He spun and raced towards the Admin, the jewel in his forehead flashing gold. Dozens of coins, glowing a bright white, hurled themselves at the Admin, who yelped and threw up her arms to defend herself from the monetary assault. Persian sprinted past her and down the halls. Giovanni swore. "Get him!" He ordered, and his Persian took off after the intruder. "Make sure he doesn't get out alive." Persian's paws pounded against the cold linoleum floors. His heart pounded with such intensity he thought he may have a heart attack. He could hear Giovanni's Persian, mere footfalls behind him. He couldn't stop to look, he couldn't attack; all he could do was run, run and pray he made it out.  
He was nearing the exit. He rounded a corner, slamming into a guard on patrol. The two hit the floor, and in a flash, Giovanni's Persian was on him. Hissing, "Per persian sian, (Here we are again,)" Giovanni's Persian growled, circling the ex-Rocket. "I really should kill'd you when I had the chance," Persian replied, matching the other's pace. The two Persians circled each other, looking for an opening. Without warning, Giovanni's Persian pounced, flying through the air towards him. Persian sidestepped the assault and slashed out with his claws, tearing a thin gash into his opponent's cheek. Yelping, the injured Normal Type spun and rushed Persian, tackling him headfirst. Persian flew backwards, tumbling to the floor. Snarling, he leapt to his feet. His forehead briefly flashed orange, and dozens of stones, each no bigger than a fist, glimmered into existence, sped towards Giovanni's Persian, whose eyes briefly opened wide before the stones struck all along its body. The Rock Type move forced Giovanni's Persian back several feet. Crimson eyes narrowing to slits, the so-called Classy Cat Pokémon growled from deep within its throat. "Per ersian Persi Persian-Per, (Giovanni will have your head on a stake,)" It threatened, front paws glowing a deep violet. "You said something similar last time you and I fought. Look how dat one turned out." Persian countered, relaxing his muscles and taking a deep breath. "Per Persian sian! (Not this time!)" Giovanni's Persian cried, racing towards his opponent, claws extended and shining darkest lavender. Persian waited two heartbeats and closed his eyes. An orange outline surrounded him, and he moved. Tensing his legs, Persian leapt straight up, over the Normal Type, and twisted midair, landing perfectly behind his attacker. Persian lashed out with his claws, raking them over the other Persian's fur. It cried out in pain as the Persian's claws cut into him, slashing four long cuts into either side of the Normal Type. Giovanni's Persian collapsed, blood staining its creamy fur. Persian stood victorious over his enemy. "Twice now," he said, cleaning his claws on the loser's fur. "I've bested you. Dis is da second time I've had your life in my paws, and the second time I'm giving it back to you." He lowered his head so he was staring right into his conquest's eyes. "There won't be a third. Understand?" Giovanni's Persian nodded weakly. "Good." Twitching his tail in disgust, he turned and raced away. Persian made it to the elevator to find the guards still at their posts, making small talk about whatever it was elevator guards talked about in the small hours of the night. Persian grinned evilly at the two guards, flicking his tail as he had before. An alarm sounded somewhere within the headquarters. Giovanni's voice thundered throughout the underground. "We have an intruder," he said calmly, "a Persian to be exact. He information concerning our presence at the Pokémon World Tournament. He cannot be allowed to escape. Use any force necessary to bring him down. He does not leave. That is Silence reigned for a moment as the guards processed this information. Persian could practically hear the gears and cogs spinning in their minds. He took a step towards the two as they were unclipping their Pokéballs. "Listen, fellas." He smirked, seeing the Grunts eyes widen to the size of Voltorbs. "We can do dis da easy way, or da hard way." He raised paw, claws extending as he did so. "See dis paw? Wit' one cut, I can knock your head clean off your shoulders. Or I could go's right to ya heart. Get it? One way or another I'm getting outta here. The Grunts nodded, lowering their Pokéballs. "We-we didn't s-see nothing," one said, nudging her partner, who nodded fervently. "Yea! No Persian here! Please don't kill us! We only signed up a week ago!" Persian glared at the two for a moment longer. He walked backwards into the open elevator, not daring to trust these to newbie Rockets. Elsewhere, a man monitoring the security cameras saw Persian enter the elevator and press the button that led to the surface. He tapped a button on his radio. "Boss? I found him. He's in Elevator Nine barracks. I'm sending a team after him now." The doors opened. Persian blinked in the morning light. It was hard to believe it was still only sunrise. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he set off, jogging towards the city center. Avoiding the crowds of people going to work and tourists gaping at the sights, he stuck to the alleyways, not wanting to bring any more attention to himself. "Krow!" Persian glanced over his shoulder. Above him flew a flock of Murkrow and Spearow, honing in on him. "Arceusdamnit!" he swore, breaking into a full out sprint. The Flying Types above him cawed and screeched as he raced up, over an old wooden fence, through the busy streets and into a large apartment complex. He ran up four flights of stairs and all the way down the hall, bursting through a faded green door. Mallika jingled a greeting, floating happily near James, who barely glanced up from the stove. "Hey, Persian. We were wondering where you were. I'm fixing Jessie some eggs; I make –" "No time for dat! They're coming! they'll be here any minute!" Persian exclaimed, pacing around the tiny room. James raised an eyebrow. "What? Who's coming?" "Who da ya think, James? Team Rocket!" "What about Team Rocket?" asked a voice from behind Persian. The Normal Type whirled around to see Jessie walk in from the bedroom. "What's going on?"  
"Jessie! We gotta get outta here! The Team's out for us!" Well, for me, he corrected silently. Jessie's eyes narrowed. "Why? What happened?" Persian glanced at the door. "I went down to HQ this morning." Ignoring the gasp from Jessie and the splatter of eggs hitting the floor, Persian continued, "You remember I was talking about how the Team had something planned for da PWT, right? Well, I had to know what, so I went down and spied on the Boss. He was talking about… troops or somethin'. They're supposed to 'mobilize at dusk', whateva dat means. "So, I was about to get outta there, and outta nowhere this Admin runs into me and sounds the alarm, and then the Boss's Persian and I fought, and I nearly had to kill de newbie Grunts, and now they're coming here! I saw a whole fleet of Murkrow and Spearows chasing me on da way back! We gotta get outta here!" Jessie raised an eyebrow. "How do you know they were chasing you?" At that exact moment, a rattling noise came from the window, as though someone were tapping on the glass pane. Jessie, in somewhat of a shock form Persian's story, turned and opened the blinds. A Spearow screeched at her, pecking once more on the windowpane before flying away from the building and rejoining the mass of birds that hung above the apartment like a thick cloud of feathers. "that proof enough for ya?" Persian questioned. "Come on! We gotta split! We need to head ta Indigo Plateau and warn Ash!" James looked up. "Huh? The Twerp's at the PWT?" Persian nodded, and he glanced at Jessie "We have to warn him. We owe Ash a lot and IT's our chance to help him." Jessie nodded. "I can have a bag ready in five minutes. Pack us some food." And with that, she turned on her heel and returned to the bedroom. Ten minutes later found the trio nearing Route 22. Persian glanced over his shoulder. Luckily, they seemed to have managed to sneak out of the city without alerting the swarm of Flying Types that still floated above the city. He hadn't realized Team Rocket had so many Murkrow and Spearow. "Man, I wish we still had our balloon," Jessie complained. "We'd be halfway to the PWT by now." "Mm." James agreed, taking all their pokemon. "But a huge Meowth-shaped balloon isn't exactly inconspicuous, now is it?"  
"C'mon, guys," Persian said impatiently, "We gotta get to the tournament before the Boss does." "Krow!" As one, James, Jessie, and Persian looked skyward. The cloud of birds had drifted closer, and the mass of Flying Types were honing in on the trio. "Run!" they screamed simultaneously, dropping any façade of innocence and sprinting into the forests, Murkrow and Spearow right on their had destroyed their ballon and they kept running after the crash landing.  
"Go! Go! Go!" Jessie yelled, purple hair flying behind her as she crashed through the trees. James feet had long since lost all feeling in them. He didn't reply to Jessie, merely quickened his raced ahead of them, not speaking except to cry for them to run faster or to turn this way or that. They'd been running for an hour now, maybe two. The Flying Types chasing them were relentless, not slowing even for a minute. They'd followed them all the way from intent on stopping the ex-Rockets at all costs. The birds' shrieking rang in Persian's ears, a cacophonous mesh of noise that pressed down on them like a dozing Snorlax. "This way!" Persian yelled. "I got Ash's scent! He's not too far from here!" Thank Arceus, James thought, running just a little faster. If anyone could stop the swarm of Murkrow and Spearow that bore down upon them, it was the Twerp. Jessie glanced over her shoulder. Was it her imagination, or was the cloud of Flying Types lessening? Were they getting further away? Her brow furrowed, and she returned her attention to the forests before her – only to trip over an exposed tree root and fall to the earth with a shriek. "Jessie!" James was at her side in a flash. She tried to stand, but a starburst of pain radiated from her ankle, and she collapsed again. "I twisted my ankle," she said between rapid breaths. "I can't walk." James snatched a Pokéball from his waist. "We'll have to fight our way out," he said, tapping the release button on the ball. In a flash of light, an orange canine Pokémon appeared. "Growlie, we need your help!" "Grow lithe growlithe!" the Puppy Pokémon nodded, turning to face the oncoming horde of Flying Types. "Aura sphere!" A Lucario burst through the trees, a ball of swirling blue energy charging in its hands. Roaring, the Aura Pokémon released the sphere into the crowd of Bird Pokémon. "Water Pulse!" A evee joined the Lucario, An orb of water swirled into existence before the water fox's forehead. "Evee!" the Eevee cried, firing the attack at Murkrow and Spearow. The orb exploded into water when it struck, soaking the birds through and through. Many of the Flying Types fell to the ground; some flew around, confused after the liquid onslaught. "Hyperbeam" The lucario fired the massive beam of energy knocking out all the flying types. "Nice job, guys." "Ash!"  
Ash turned, facing the ex-Rockets. His face broke into a grin, "What are you guys doing here?" Persian spoke up. "It's about the Boss."  
"We can talk about a bit later since you guys are in no condition to continue, let me take you where you will be safe for now", said ash and then he helped them and carried them to a spare room which brock gave him when he has got a new room at Pokémon center. After healing there wounds through his aura he let them rest and went to his room so that they can rest and he can think over it. When ash came back to his room he saw Dawn stood in front of his door. Tears were streaming down from her red eyes as she stared at him with only one word coming out of her mouth.  
"Ash ketchum".

*To be continued*


	10. Chapter 10

Silence filled the air as Dawn stood in front of Ash's door, waiting for a response. Tears were streaming down from her red eyes as she stared at Ash. Ash on the other hand, was experiencing something he hadn't felt in a while. Little sweat droplets started to appear on his forehead and he was more nervous than he had ever been.  
"Wow, now I'm screwed, why the hell did all the problems have to come at same time"? Ash thought. Dawn took a deep breath and started to speak, "Just answer the question," Dawn said as her voice started to crack as the tears continued to stream down. "Is that you, Ash Ketchum?" Dawn asked again. The initial surprise that had enveloped Ash was starting to go away and his calm composure started to return and snapping out of his thought, "Didn't hear, Ash Ketchum died three years ago in a fire." "You think I don't know that!" Dawn replied, almost screaming at the top of her lungs. "Maybe I'm crazy for thinking that you're Ash but it all adds up when I think about it. "Adds up? There's nothing to add up," Ash replied defiantly. "Face the facts, you're looking for a ghost." Dawn gritted her teeth as he looked at Ash's smug expression, "I am facing the facts and they all lead to you being Ash. It all makes sense, you can use aura just like Ash could, Buneary goes crazy whenever she saw your Pikachu just like she used to do with Ash's Pikachu, and you have a picture of Ash with brock and me with his pokemons. That picture was taken after sinnoh league and ash always have this with him." I can't tell her now about me because it's too dangerous with rocket thing ,I just have to hurt her. Sorry, Dawn , Thought ash and said "You're basing everything on coincidences, is it my fault you have a Buneary that can't wait to get it on with the first Pikachu she sees? You know, they say that pokemon mimic the actions of their trainers," Ash finished, hoping the insult would take her mind off of her accusation. "So now you're resorting to insults just to make me lose my cool?" Dawn replied as the anger swelled up in her, "Well you've got your wish." With that statement she punched him in stomach and she kicked Ash in between his legs, with the speed and strength she had behind that kick, it could almost be guaranteed that Ash wasn't going to have kids.  
Ash wasn't expecting to be kicked there, he was expecting a slap so he had no time to try and protect himself. The kick sent him to his knees as he bent over in pain and he coughed blood from his mouth due to dawn's punch. His stomach started to hurt and as he looked up at Dawn, he saw a beam of ice coming from her direction. Ash was in too much pain to do anything and he was slowly encased in the ice. Everything from his neck down was frozen and he couldn't do anything about it. "Good job piplup," Dawn said as she returned her back to her pokeball. As the pain subsided Ash gritted his teeth, "Why are you so obsessed with freezing me! I guess now I have to tell her the truth". Ash used his aura powers and broke the ice and came out freezing cold.  
"okay fine, I will tell you the truth but lets go inside first." Asked ash to which dawn just nodded.  
After entering the room in one swift motion, and ash threw off his hat that was covering his face. Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of Ash's newly revealed face and it was as if she had seen a ghost. "...Ash!" Was all Dawn said as her tears of joy started to stream down her face. She grabbed him tight from the only place that wasn't frozen and started to cry on his shoulder. "We looked everywhere for you," Dawn said as she held onto Ash as tightly as she could, his shoulder now wet due to her tears. "We all thought you had died and we all regret what we said." Ash on the other hand was freezing to move. "Dawn, can you help me with cold?" Dawn let go and wiped her tears away as she showed off an uncontrollable smile on her face. "Anything for you Ash," she replied as she called out her Typhlosion. "Alright Typhlosion, use an ember hot enough to warm him but not too hot that it burns Ash." Typhlosion nodded it's head and spewed out a small fire that quickly defrosted Ash and left him unharmed. "Good job Typhlosion, return." After Dawn had returned her Typhlosion she turned to face Ash and he just stood there with his head down, his fists clenched, and his teeth barred. "Ash, I know nothing I'll say will make up for what happened three years ago," Dawn looked for any type of movement from Ash but he was like a statue, not giving off any sort of emotion. "But I know I should be there for you."  
"Dawn, why are you saying sorry? Asked ash it was not your fault and anyway I was going to tell you about it but I was just so busy." said ash with his smile trying to cheer her up and it actually worked. "Hey ash I know how stupid they were for not believing you. They shouldn't have cast judgment on you so quickly, and the fact that they turned their backs when you needed it is the most painful part about it, but why don't you think you should tell them about yourself"? asked dawn.  
"I have moved on from them the day they tried to make me give up my dream. my dream is the thing that keeps me going. they give me confidence to move on and they keep me alive. they are just in my soul. The only friend who happens to know me truly is I have was brock and you. so If you are going to tell me about them then maybe you should leave!" replied ash. "I'm sorry ash, so What's your story"? asked dawn trying to divert him from topic. Ash thanked dawn about this and thought about where to start.  
(flashback – 12 years back)  
After running away aimlessly with all his pokemons in their pokeball he falled in the forest due to exhaustion. When he was trying to get up he saw a hooded man helping him get up.  
Ash recognized the figure the second he stepped into view. It was the person that shared his aura, or it was the other way around depending on your perspective. "Sir Aaron." Ash breathed out in a whisper. Sir Aaron nodded, "Yes, but I prefer Aaron." "Okay so why and how are you here?" Ash asked. "you see, there are things you need to learn and I'm here to explain them to you. How I am here is because your aura has been asking for answers for a long time, and after of talking with Arceus and Dialga I was finally allowed to come and talk to you." Ash opened his mouth, but Sir Aaron held up a hand, "Questions need to be answered 'Why do you think your aura is nearly identical to mine?' is a perfect example. Now that grabbed Ash's attention, "So you're going to tell me the answers to whatever questions I have?" Sir Aaron nodded, "Yes, but before I tell you what you need to know. There is somewhere safe we must go." Sir Aaron turned around and a portal appeared in front of him. Ash walked up to the aura guardian. "Follow me." As Ash returned the ghost-type behind him he asked, "Where are we going?"

Sir Aaron turned to the black-haired trainer, "surprise". Before Ash could say anything more, Aaron grabbed him and pulled him into the portal.


	11. the past

_They came to a mountain and went into the small house on it. When he looked at ash he saw a broken guy who has lost will to live and a concerned Pikachu. While walking suddenly ash fell but before he hit ground aaron caught him and carried him in the house .Laying ash and his pikachu on the bed and keeping is pokeballs nearby ,sir aaron came out of room and looked to a Pokémon sitting on the chair._  
 _"So, how is he"?, asked the Pokémon._  
 _"He is fine lucario but he has been hurt badly and he have no confidence left", replied aaron._  
 _"What are we going to do about it"? Asked lucario curiously._  
 _"We can't do anything about it, he has to understand it"._  
 _"How is his aura"? Asked lucario._  
 _"It's highly unstable affecting his health badly. If he doesn't get over it soon he may not able to make it to see the next day. Currently he has high fever too and that's all I can say right now", replied aaron silently wishing he gets back to his old self._  
 _Life seemed like it was over for a young Pokemon trainer, a few hours after his dream of being a Pokemon master was totally destroyed at the final of kalos league. His pokemons were badly hurt, this time he did everything for winning even costing the life of his pokemons. The fall of the young trainer was very painful and it was the worst defeat in the kalos league. But the worst pain came from his friends when they told him to give up his felt as if he had lost his family. Ash was in a room with Pikachu, who had recovered from the severe beating from the kalos league. That loss had taken away all hope of winning the kalos league therefore to become a Pokemon Master._  
 _He sighed deeply because people did not understand._  
 _"Pikachu, I never will put you or my other Pokemon in danger, you guys are the only thing I have. It's not worth putting you guys through to win. I'm sorry for not realizing that earlier." Ash said, with remorse in his voice to sleeping Pikachu. With that he just ran away from window to nearby forest. After getting far way he just sat on his knees, it started raining as if nature is crying for him. When he saw back he saw a little yellow mouse._  
 _"What are you doing here Pikachu, just go away from here, I'm not a worthy trainer to train you and others. It's just like my friends are right". Yelled ash to Pikachu_  
 _"Pika pika pika pika pika pi pi" (We know you're not like that Ash. We are your friends, so we'll always be there for you). Said a smiling Pikachu._  
 _"I want you to know that it was my fault that we lost today, not you guys. I should have seen through my opponent's tricks. I'm starting to think my so called friends were right about one thing: that I'm loser and I don't deserve to be your trainer. Or any other Pokemon's trainer either" said Ash as tears filled his eyes._  
 _And at that point Pikachu was shocked, and he was really worried about him. He was so worried that he wanted to thunderbolt him, but the sadness and loneliness in Ash's eyes too much._  
 _He looked to Ash and what he saw broke his heart completely. The Ash, who was always smiling and was cheerful, was now gone. Ash's will to live was gone._  
 _"So I'm worthless Pikachu! Well if you do not want me anymore as your trainer then I should leave!" said Ash as he ran away with tears in his eyes_  
 _"Pika pika pika pikapi" (Oh Arceus! Don't let him think I would do that Ash!... Ash! Ashhhhhhh!) Screamed Pikachu fearing the worst for his friend._  
 _"WHY ARCEUS? WHY? WHY AM I SO PATHETC? I HAVE NO FRIENDS_ AND NO FAMILY! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! PIKACHU AND THE OTHERS WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME! IT'S CLEAR THAT EVERYONE'S HAPPY WITHOUT ME!" Ash screamed out loud. Then he fell to the ground, and cried. Even when Pikachu reached him he didn't stop. Pikachu approached his friend and could feel page anguish radiating out from Ash. The feeling of suffering was so intense that for the first time life, Pikachu felt genuine hatred. He just couldn't understand how those people could do this to someone as special as Ash.  
But Pikachu was not alone in the suffering of Ash, as all the Pokemon around the world felt his pain and sorrow. The pain that consumed Ash was their own pain, their guardian angel that protected them at all cost was broken and the cheerful and friendly Ash had died today. As he started walking away he was hit by a flamethrower by a giant Charizard. As he was about to yell he was hit by water gun, razor leaf, leaf storm and numerous attack continued one after another. Seeing ash going to say something Pikachu ended the attack with his thunderbolt. When attacks finally stopped he saw all his pokemons standing there in their own inimitable style. Seeing them he started crying as all the memories and adventures with all of them came to him. He finally understood what he was doing to him and to others. He just stood there bleeding and crying but he just punched himself on face and start bleeding even more.  
"I guess I was wrong all this time. You were all with me that's why I was able to become What I am. I thought since I am the trainer, I need to work harder. That I need to pull myself together but that's not doing one's best together. When I look beside me, I see my friends. The friends that loves me and I love them more than anything in the world and they are my real family always there for me. I'm sorry guys, I promised we'd become strong together after all. But now guys will you lend me your power once again to be the very best. Let's start from over zero", said ash while crying. Hearing this all his pokemons just released their attacks. Seeing him shivering all his pokemons hugged him tight almost killing him by suffocating him. Seeing this his friends released him and he just thought that all of his Pokemon friends like did not hesitate a second leaving everything they were doing because the pain of their friend was so intense, they would find and protect Ash, because no one messes with Ash and get away with it. Why I was sticking over all this. I should have seen that no matter what even if my so called friends left me they will continue to stand beside me and catch me if I ever fall again.  
"okay guys, let's move toward our new adventure", said ash after snapping out of his thoughts to which everyone nodded. He just took a step and fell into unconsciousness. Seeing this everyone remembered about his health and carried him to the house. Sensing his aura all this time aaron and lucario both knew that the real guy is back. As the door opened it revealed an unconscious ash with all his pokemons. They carried him to his room and aaron began his treatment and he started recovering at a dangerous rate. Seeing this all his pokemons gave him knowing too well smile. Getting up in the morning he saw all his friends there with him and Pikachu on his shoulder he started walking toward the room in which aaron and lucario were sitting.  
"Hey, how are you feeling now"? Asked aaron.  
"Better than I ever felt and sorry for worrying you. So what is that you wanted to tell me"? Asked ash.  
"That I can tell you later but first tell me you want to learn about aura", asked aaron.  
"Seeing his friends and after they nodded he said yes, I want to learn. But why are you her teaching me", asked ash.  
"Told you that your aura is asking too many questions so I have to come and rest I can tell you while training", told sir aaron.  
"So, where are we going to train and when"? Asked ash.  
"We are going to train here from now. This is special dimension created for you by lord arceus saying you helped him. You are going to train alone and meanwhile if you want you can give them task for their training", said aaron.  
"Can you give me some time to think about it"? Asked ash to which aaron just nodded. Thinking about one hour he finally got out and yelled arceus. Ash and Pikachu suddenly covered in a light and were teleported to the Hall Of Origins.  
Arceus was waiting in the Hall. Arceus saw the two and was the first to speak" Welcome Ash, It's been awhile since we both last met in Sinnoh, how have you been doing my friend"  
Ash doesn't look at Arceus but looked at the floor with eyes full of sadness and despair" Not so good, my so called friends said to stop my dreams of being a Pokemon Master, after everything I did for them, I bet their happy they got rid of me." Ash clenches his fist still looking down" But I will never cease that dream. Not if I can still fight alongside my pokemon!" Ash looked at Arceus with eyes full of a fighting spirit and a sense of true courage burned in his heart.  
"I'm sorry for that ash" said arceus after hearing him out.  
"No arceus, you don't need to be. You have done enough for me by providing Sir Aaron, lucario and giving a new dimension. Can I have a favor from u"? Asked ash. Arceus stood with authority and said" Ash you have proven to be an ally of both human and pokemon, you have saved the world countless time and have befriended not only one, not two and definitely not three but all the legendries .You have showed courage, kindness, determination, goodwill, and a pure heart of friendship for all things. You have not only stopped team Rocket from taking over the world but also team Magma, team Aqua, team Galactic, team Plasma and have also stopped me from destroying the world. I have been watching you since you started your journey and have proven to be a force to be recon with by winning all gym badges from all regions. As well as the collection of the Battle Frontier symbols and imprints. You have also bonded with your pokemon and have released some of their true potentials, you have also brought back a Gym leaders fighting spirit back by showing your love to your pokemon and have changed the hearts and minds of many people who have but hard and grueling lives, so I must ask you, what do you wish"?  
"I want all of my Pokémon whether here or not and which are by my side to train with you as long as I will be training". Asked ash.  
"I will do it for you, you can go and train". Replied arceus.  
So after talking with all his pokemons and telling them his plans to which they just nodded especially Charizard, septile, and greninja were overexcited to be trained by god itself.  
"No matters what we will be together guys because our heart is one", said ash looking at his pokemons and finally leaving them to his own training.


	12. Training

"Sir Aaron...is going to teach me..." ash was really excited now. He was actually going to teach him!  
"Let me ask you one thing, Ash, are you ready."? Sir Aaron Asked ash  
Sir Aaron outstretching his hand which was covered with a black glove. Out of the blue, a small, light blue sphere formed, growing bigger and bigger until it was as large as a toy ball. It floated and did not touch him which fascinated Ash since this was the first time he saw it up close.  
"Do you know what this is?"  
"A...An Aura...Sphere..."  
"Very good. You seem to have some knowledge about it, after all." he showed a big grin. "Do you know how to do something like this?"  
"N-no, I don't..."  
"Then I will teach you."  
"Let's begin." Sir Aaron declared as he stood up from his seat. "Lucario, you may go ahead and train without me. I will catch up to you eventually."lucario went in the house, slamming the door.  
"Are you going to teach me how to do aura Sphere?" asked ash.  
"Not yet. First you have to master Aura Sensing if you have not done so yet...have you?"  
Ash shook his head. "I never had any training, so it would be really cool if you could show me how, Sir Aaron."  
"Cool?"  
It never occurred to the boy that 'cool' wasn't a popular slang in his time. "Cool is like...awesome, amazing..? Something like that."  
The man had a confused look. "Your words are different from ours. Do people in future speak this way?"  
"Y-yeah...they do."  
"Hm, I thought I knew many things about our world, but I seem to be wrong."  
"That's why I went on a journey. I mean, besides getting to meet new friends and pokémon, I also get to know more about our world than I ever knew before."  
"I am surprised your parents actually allowed you...I certainly never heard except some extraordinary one and here u, boy of your age travelling with pokémons."  
"That's because things are really different in future."  
"It seems to be that way." told aaron finally gaining some experience and surprised by boy, it is as if he is the whole new boy after last night, more than he assumed him to be.  
They reached the in the forest on the peak of mountain in due time, talking about all kinds of things as they walked to the forest. Sir Aaron told his new student about his own adventures before he decided to teach Lucario, and Ash told him about his friends and pokémon. "It seems that every time I go to a new place, there are new pokémon just waiting to be discovered! It's so cool-mean, amazing how many kinds are there." Told ash getting excited.  
"It is indeed amazing that you were able to tame so many pokémon in just a short span of time. Even if pokémon are generally friendly creatures, I certainly would not have been to do what you have done."  
"Nah, I think you would be an awesome Pokémon Trainer, Sir Aaron!"  
"Pokémon Trainer?"  
"That's what we call those who befriend pokémon like me."  
"Oh, I see. I never heard of that before."  
Eventually, trees were starting to appear over their heads, blocking some of the sunlight to the ground. Ash could hear the cries of pokémon as they walked along with the leaves rustling and the occasional breeze. This was where they were going to train, and the boy was hoping he was going to enjoy every minute of it. "Are you ready, Ash?"  
"Definitely, let's do this!".  
Like what the man said, Aura Sensing came first. The most basic and useful ability, and if could not be learned, it basically meant that the person could never master harnessing aura. Ash sort of knew what it was...he saw Lucario did it before, but he had no idea how they saw it or how it even worked.  
"I ask again, are you ready?"  
The trainer nodded, though he honestly had no idea what was going to happen next. He was used to training with his pokémon and for them to get results, but now it all rested on him.  
Sir Aaron smiled. "Alright, let's start with something simple." the man took out a piece of cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around his eyes. "Attack me."  
The boy was taken aback. "W-what?"  
"You heard what I said."  
"But why?"  
"Hm, let us make a quick deal...if you can lay a finger on me in the next minute, I will let you eat dinner."  
"Heh? You're saying that you won't let me eat?" t-that's stupid!  
But his teacher nodded as if completely serious. "55 seconds."  
At that moment, Ash jumped in to action. Without thinking, he rushed straight in with his fist up high, ready to strike. His opponent didn't move an inch. Not yet. His eyes were blinded because of the cloth, so that should give him some advantage, right?  
Apparently not. His hand only connected with air. His teacher had dodged his attack effortlessly. "51 seconds."  
Gritting his teeth, the trainer kept throwing punches, but he evaded them all and was barely wasting any energy. He just simply took another step to avoid the attack, and that Ash frustrated. He was surprised how easily tired he was getting; he could hear himself starting to pant. "35 seconds."  
Stop pressuring me! He continued with the same pattern over and over again, too desperate and too tired to try something else. He had the dreaded feeling that he wasn't going eat dinner tonight. Sir Aaron had picked a game where Ash had no chance in winning. Aura Sensing allowed him to see through the cloth he tied around his head, and thinking about it, it was amazing that he could dodge all his punches blindfolded.  
"10 seconds."  
The boy had stopped moving, stopped attacking. "You're not gonna go easy on me?"  
"8 seconds."  
"I can't win against you like this, Sir Aaron!"  
"4 seconds."  
"Just stop!" he threw his fist at him, and for some reason instead of avoiding it, he caught it with his own hand.  
The onyx-haired teen was breathing heavily. Why was he feeling so tired..? It wasn't usually like this with his pokémon. He could keep training for hours with them, and yet with Aaron, he was already tired in under a minute. "You pass.  
"Huh?"  
"I told you that you can eat dinner if you can touch me, right?" Ash's fist was still caught in his teacher's grip, and he quickly pulled back.  
"...why didn't you dodge?"  
The man smiled. "I am not that terrible to my students, Ash." he replied while taking off the piece of cloth from his eyes. "Now you know what Aura Sensing can do and for why you are felling so tired is that you are unknowingly starting using your aura to a greater extent and your body is getting used to it."  
He nodded. So he did this just to show him..."Your turn."  
"W-what?" asked ash almost fainting.  
"I said your turn. Are you hard of hearing, Ash?"  
"N-no, but aren't you going to teach me how to use it?"  
"You will learn faster by experience. Now take the blindfold." he couldn't believe how tough Sir Aaron's teaching methods were, but if this was the fastest way, then he might as do it. With shaking fingers, he took the cloth from the man and tied it around his eyes. The color was dark, so as soon as the boy put it on, he couldn't see a thing. How did his teacher manage to use Aura Sensing through this? He started to panic.  
"You would not mind if I start attacking you now, would you?"  
"Of course I would! Sir Aaron, I can't see anything!"  
"Do not be alarmed. If you stay calm and channel your aura, you can see through even the darkest shroud."  
"How do I channel my aura?" there was worry in his voice. Ash had to admit he was scared.  
"You will figure it out."  
"I-I can't!"  
"Have faith in yourself, Ash."  
"B-but..." no answer came after that. The boy had then realized that he was alone. The Aura Guardian could come at any moment and he wouldn't even be able to see it!  
Suddenly he felt a light shove from behind. He staggered a few steps before turning around and throwing some punches. Nothing. Only the sounds of the forest could be heard, he couldn't pick up the man's footsteps at all. Another push, and once again he was gone before he could strike back. He was starting to tremble badly.  
This time he felt a strong punch from his back. He was knocked on to the ground, and it took some time before Ash could get back up. H-he's...not holding back...  
"Is that really all?" the trainer couldn't tell where his voice was coming from. "I expected more. Even Lucario was not this vulnerable when we started."  
For some reason, he felt fired up all of a sudden. What was he doing? He was just...cowering like a baby! Sir Aaron said that he needed to stay calm. He needed to focus. Focus...  
Taking a deep breath, the boy closed his eyes (not that it made much of a difference with the blindfold) and stood perfectly still. Pretend that you can see through the darkness, thought. Channel your aura to your eyes. Unexpectedly, small wisps of flame appeared right before him. He opened his eyes in shock, and it disappeared. That was it! He did the same thing he did before and continued to concentrate. The flames grew bigger, eventually forming in to figures. It wasn't before long until he could see the trees and the ground below him.  
There was an extremely huge blue fire in the distance yet facing his direction, motionless. In an instant, his demeanor changed and he charged in. This time Ash was ready... Or so he thought.  
Before he realized it, the man changed his attacking hand from right to left and was able to land a clean blow on his chest. It made him fall on the ground again, groaning. "Perhaps went a little too far..." he heard Sir Aaron mumble. "Can you stand?"  
Ash nodded, but when he tried to push himself up once more, he found himself back on the forest floor in pain. "Ugh...maybe not..."  
"I apologize, Ash. I did not take in to account that you might not have any battle experience yet. You had mentioned that you simply train pokémon, correct? It seems that you depend on them too much."  
Annoyingly for him, he couldn't think of anything against what he said. This training was probably much more dangerous than his usual training, so it was logical for his teacher to assume that he knew basic of fight...when he didn't. "Shall we end training here? A couple minutes had barely passed though."  
He hated to admit it, but it would be nice if they could take a break.  
"Would you like me to carry you back?"  
"N-no, that's okay-" the boy could feel his arm being pulled upward and his whole body followed in to a sitting position...only the Aura Guardian was supporting his back with his other hand. "It seems that you do not have any energy left." it was easy for him to pick him up and let the child rest on his back. He could feel his student breathing heavily. He did far, and it was his fault for not realizing it. It made him feel guilty. He just carried ash into house where lucario has prepared lunch for all of them. While having lunch Ash suddenly spoke. "I was...able to do it, you know."  
"Do what?"  
"Aura Sensing. I saw it...I saw you before you hit me."  
"Is that so?"  
He could feel the boy weakly nod. He smiled. "Good. Tomorrow we should focus on your battle stances instead of aura. You fight as if you do not know what you are doing."  
"H-hey...I'm not that weak..."  
"We will have to see about that." To his surprise, his student had fallen asleep on him after lunch. It was almost cute.  
"Master, how is the boy doing" asked lucario seeing the boy asleep.  
Sir Aaron smiled. "Training was quite exhausting for him but he surpassed my expectations. He was able to learn the basic of aura sensing on first day without any prior knowledge and experience. He sure is something else and he will be the one to take aura guardians to new height but first we have to work on his battle stances and stamina"  
"That means right now he is still weak." lucario said.  
"Then I will make him stronger. Is that not why I teach you as well?"  
Ash knew that it was way too early to wake up when he felt his body being shaken by somebody. He let out a soft groan, but that didn't stop the movement. It was gentle, though, kind of like how his mom would wake him up if ever he overslept. "Ash..."  
Once he heard his name, he decided to stop trying to go back to sleep. "Sir Aaron..? Ugh, what time is it?" "Four in the morning. I apologize for waking you up so early but, since you slept quite early yesterday, I assumed that you would be fine by this time."  
"Wait...so...why did you wake me up..?" the boy finally got to open his eyes, though his vision was still a bit blurry. He could see his teacher smiling and sitting beside him. "Training time,of course."  
"Whaat..? Now..?" he rubbed his eyes so that it would be clearer. "I was...able to do Aura Sensing yesterday, you know."  
Sir Aaron's smile grew bigger. "Whether you were able to do it or not does not matter for now. We are doing battle training today."  
"Battle...training..?"  
The Aura Guardian placed his hands on Ash's shoulders and pulled him up in to a sitting position. He still looked groggy and his hair was a little messed up. Sir Aaron chuckled at his appearance. "You should not look so worn out, Ash." he ruffled his hair a bit, making the trainer retort. "Hey!"  
"Hahaha! I am...glad that you are here. I cannot do something like this to Lucario." Ash pouted, making him laugh again. "You certainly are very different from him, and that is a good thing."  
"R-really?"  
"I am not saying that Lucario is a bad student, of course not. He is in fact one of the best I have seen. It is just that he is too serious and needs to relax once in a while, such as you."  
Sir Aaron had stood up and glanced at the door before turning his attention back to the black-haired boy. "Ready to go?"  
"Right now?" "Yes, you battle schedule is"-  
4-9: running up and down on the hill with weights and blindfold with me and lucario and then 3 hours break.  
12-2: Meditation with lucario so that you can calm yourself down and then 3 hours break.  
5-8: I will be teaching you how to battle and battle strategy and techniques.

"You need time to prepare?"  
"Uhm, no..." said ash already on floor after hearing his schedule.  
"Then let us go." he said with a smile. Ash sighed. There was nothing else he could do but follow.  
*After 6 months- **  
"Focus, Ash. And do not peek." Said aaron while fighting him head on.  
Ash flinched when he heard that. Of course he could see that little attempt, but the boy felt uneasy of having a blindfold. Sir Aaron's aura was still in front of him, and he waited cautiously for it to move. His surroundings seemed blurry, liked they were being mixed together in a large mush. In six months his stamina has increased exponentially and now he can continue to train for whole day after falling for more than a month and he has a superb control over his aura due to meditation and he has learnt battle stances, techniques and strategy even more than aaron and lucario expected but he was lacking in confidence affwcting his focus and therby his skills.  
The trainer took a deep breath and let it out. He needed to focus, like what Sir Aaron said. He couldn't feel low now!  
The blue wisps wavered for a moment and then fixed themselves, but then he realized that a giant portion of it was missing. His mentor was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no."  
In panic, he opened his eyes and removed his blind fold and made a full circle, looking around frantically for a sign. It was going to be like yesterday afternoon, only the Aura Guardian was going to be a bit harsher when suddenly aaron came rushing to him throwing punches and kicks out of which some he was able to block and some hit him. Yes, he was able to practice, but he wasn't ready!  
Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that his teacher was standing right there, looking concerned. "Why are you on defensive when you should be offensive. It looks like we need to work on your confidence first."  
"It would be easier if I wasn't alone..." he mumbled, thinking about his pokémon. He remembered those times when he trained with them, and even through all the pain, when they were successful, it was worth it. Why couldn't he do the same with himself? What was holding him back? The fear of getting hurt?  
"It is because you are used to travelling with others, is that correct?"  
Ash nodded once, sheepish. He didn't realize how much he depended on them, how much he wanted for them to just be there. Even just Pikachu being with him would be great.  
"Hm, perhaps I can do something", said sir aaron going to lucario and getting some cloth from lucario and tossing it to him. His eyes widened as he saw the cloth. The cloth contain the footprints of all his pokemons and telling him that they are always with him just like when he was training to battle last frontier brain brendon. Seeing this he just hugged the cloth and kept it safe.  
His confidence just skyrocketed and he started fighting with his skills giving aaron run for his money.**


	13. Chapter 13

Time skip-5 years 'ASH GOD DAMNIT!' Sir aaron screamed while ducking and dodging a flurry of attacks from Ash. Ash had progressed in his training so much; even Sir aaron was having trouble keeping up with him. 'No way Sir aaron, I win this time!' Ash dashed forward and faded right into a high kick which Sir aaron ducked to dodge, Ash rolled over Sir aaron and spun around and attacked with a flurry of Punches, Sir aaron was losing track Ash, and right as Sir aaron went to kick, Ash ducked and grabbed Sir aaron in a leg lock, Ash flipped over and tightened his grip, Sir aaron tried breaking free but couldn't, 'Tap out Sir aaron!' Sir aaron grunted and as he broke the lock ash attacked him with aura sphere and grabbed him again but this time aaron couldn't break the lock; eventually he sighed and tapped out. Ash got up with a grin, 'Bout time I got you.' Sir aaron got up and stretched. 'Indeed... it seems you have improved massively... I think it's time you should go back to your journey Ash,... your training in combat and aura is done,.' Ash nodded and followed Sir aaron back camp. Ash is leaning forward on a balcony stone rail looking into the sky. " Well Ash you really have out done yourself, not only are you the chosen one but you have also been able to master the ways of Aura in just a mere fiveyears while it took me twenty years to master it, and not only that, but you have been able to duel with me on equal skill and strength." Ash turns around and looked at the man then says " You sure Aaron, if I take on both you and Lucario then I can never beat you two, heck sometimes I doubt I am the chosen one." Aaron says" That might be true but that is just by a few skills, you can easily go up against 6 expert Aura Guardians, or go toe to toe with 3 Master Aura Guardian. Either way you have reached the rank of Master Aura Guardian in a record time. You beat my time by one and a half decades, and don't forget that I had stopped a war that required all my powers and skill and that was no easy feat and I was the Grand Master of the Aura Knight Order at the time." Aaron was know by many as Sir Aaron, he was the greatest Aura Guardians of his time. He served under the twenty-third Queen of Cameran Palace, Queen Rin. He gave his life to stop a war between two rival kingdoms that would have left the region and Cameran Palace a waste land, an uninhabitable place torn by war, that took place one hundred and fifty-two years ago, before Ash was even born. A Lucario comes up to the building and jumps onto the second story balcony and says" Mas- I mean Aaron is right Ash, you have a talent that makes you so skilled and powerful that even he has a hard time trying to defeat you, unless I help him with all my powers, and that is no easy feat, you really are the chosen one." Lucario was one of Aaron's close friend and his first apprentice. The last time Ash saw Lucario was when he sacrificed himself to stop the destruction of the Tree of Beginning by giving all his Aura to heal Mew then faded and was followed by Aaron soul who had died in the very place Lucario and Ash were in at the time and followed Lucarios soul into the great beyond, Aaron went after he watched Lucario finished his duty to protect the world and watched his disciple and best friend complete his tasked before while he couldn't do anything because of what he had done to stop the war centuries ago, that was eight and a half years ago when Ash visited Cameran Palace. ' Its been a good five years already since I became an Aura Guardian, and I have even surpassed Aarons expectations as well as Lucarios, looks like that decision with my pokemons was what I needed.' Ash though back to that day he made the right choice.' "ash I think no its time for you to head on your journey and I should go where me and lucario belong", asked aaron.  
"I guess this is the end then", said ash looking sad.  
"hey don't worry it was great to know you but you have a dream to complete and I have to stop a war"told aaron.  
"Yaa, you got it then lets go", said ash. Suddenly aaron and lucario started disappearing.  
"take care ash", said aaron and lucario.  
"yes, I will and you two take care of yourself", said ash.  
"goodbye my friend", said lucario and aaron before disappearing. Ash stood there for some time and then packed his bag and called for arceus. He disappeared from there and appeared in hall of origin. Arceus with all the legendaries of all 6 regions were waiting in the Hall. Arceus was the first to speak" Welcome Ash, It's been awhile since we both last met, how have you been doing my friend"  
Ash looked at Arceus with and said"just great, so how are my pokemons?" suddenly all of his pokemons tackled him which he has left with arceus. After almost getting suffocated by all of the pokemons as he was about to say something he was tackled by a giant tyranitar.  
Ash only stood there knowing he was in no danger stood there with a smile and held his arms out for a hug. Suddenly tyranitar stopped charging and pulled ash into a bone crushing hug The Tyranitar crushed all of Ash's bones, killing him quite painfully. Ash:"it's good to see you to tyranitar and wow you have fully evolved too.!" Tyranitar put him down.  
Ash:"why are you here tyranitar?" That's a good question, if I recall wasn't Tyranitar supposed to be in Johto?  
Arceus:"Tyranitar just became too powerful to be kept there and he wanted to come with you so they just sent it to pallet town to professor oak and from there I bring it and many others as well since all of them have completed there job or done the work and training for which they have left." Suddenly they heard a loud squawking sound Ash looked around and shed a few tears "PIDGEOT, I'VE MISSED YOU BUDDY!" Ash hugged pidgeot and was then nuzzled by a giant bird.

Arceus:"ash all other pidge and pedgeotoo of the group evolved and became strong enough to take care of themselves so it returned". Up ahead with ashSuddenly there was a loud thump and a loud roar and ash was hit in the face with a Flamethrower  
Ash:"I'd recognize that flamethrower to the face anywhere!" Ash then turned looked over and got hit in the face with another flamethrower Ash:"Hey charizard! How's one of my strongest pokemon doing!?" Charizard then gave him a thumbs up Ash:"awesome!" They then fist bumped. Before ash could ask ash about how he is here Charizard then handed ash something .  
Ash looked at what charizard gave him and it was a note and a pokeball Note:"dear ash "I can't train charizard anymore. He is so strong he actually used flare blitz on the canyon wall and turned it into crystal so I can't train him anymore. I've trained him to the best of my ability but I know that friendship, love and care can make you stronger. So train him well and come by and visit" Liza Suddenly ash heard something that made him drop to his hands and knees crying tears of joy ?:"free free free!" Suddenly two pokemon landed on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheeks Ash:"b-butterfree?" Butterfree nodded Ash then hugged butterfree and cried and could barely talk  
Ash:"oh butterfree! I thought I'd never see you again!" The pink butterfree just huffed

Ash:"you to!"  
Suddenly a big blue turtle pick ash from the ground and nuzzled on his cheek and hugged him tighter.  
It was a blastoise. And after that he saw aerodactyl that he met when charmeleon evolved, venasaur, primape, gasoile, lapras, and all his pokemons he have met till the end of his journey except rilou that he saw in sinnoh. Before he could get over that shock he saw a latias, victini, lugia, keldeo and mew as they were coming behind.  
Arceus: they are the pokemons that you befriended on your journey and as latias and victini were missing you so they came looking for you and lukia is the child you saved with one of your friend and keldeo has grown enough so his friends let him go to you.  
ash: thanks guys for everything. O now are you ready for the journey together with me. And thanks arceus for all you have done for me.  
arceus: its just a favour I returned for helping all my pokemons and saving them and even saving me. You and I are friends and I will always be there to help you and you just need to ask about it.  
Ash: thanks arceus that means a lot. And they have become so powerful that I can feel it and I guess I should go on journey now.  
Arceus: best of luck for your journey ash and don't worry about your Pokémon you can carry all the pokemons you wanted without any limit and then arceus gave him his pokedex.  
ash: hey arceus can you give me a new id to which arceus asked "what would you want as your name?"  
ash:red.  
arceus gave him a new id and then he just started his new journey to be the very best with old and new friends more a new family.


	14. Reunion with rocket

_**note- Thank u marth and I will keep that in mind from now on.**_

Back to chapter-

*Back to present-  
Ash-"I had lot of adventures with pokemons and after training and travelling for 7 years I challenged diantha and her ellites. Goodshow and scott helped me to arrange an official match for the title of champion of kalos and after I defeated her I became the champion of kalos and then I just started improving my region as much as I was able to and I found a lot of friends".

Dawn-"Wow u sure seems to have lot of fun and I know about your so called life taking adventures with pokemons".

Ash-"you always know things like that best Pokémon coordinator dawn" And they continued talking like that catching up with eachothers for hours. After sometime door opened and came in the ex-rocket gang.

Dawn first didn't recognized them but when she did she took out her pokeball and as she was about to throw it ash hold her hand and asked her to relax. Ash moved forward and bumped his fist with each of them confusing dawn even more. Seeing confused dawn ash began to explain about them.

*Flashback 12 years back-  
Jessie, James and meowth were sitting at the table eating lunch when suddenly door opened reveling a hooded trainer. Seeing this Jessie, james took out their pokemons and meowth was ready to attack when hooded trainer took off his hat.  
Ash-"Relax guys its just me".  
Seeing It was none other than ash they got back to normal.  
Jessie-"If you continued doing things like that we will pass out early". Ash asked for sorry and soon all of them burst out laughing.  
*flashback-  
Team Rocket had watched the kalos League and saw what Ash had done.  
"Man the twerp is really strong now." Said meowth who was happy for Ash because he was made that far in the tournament. "Yes I must agree with Meowth on this one Jessie," James said in response to Meowth comment. "Well I think we can still nab Pikachu and get out of here." Retorted an angry Jessie. "Jessie what is the point. We always lose, maybe its time we quit and do something else, you know. Maybe you me and Meowth can go on a journey, like the twerps," suggested a nervous looking James, expecting an outcry from Jessie. "James, your right. What have earned for ourselves. Nothing but a reputation as the worst members of Team Rocket," said a sad looking Jessie. "Jessie, James didn't mean it like that. What he meant was-" said Meowth before getting cut off. "Meowth, I understand, what he was saying. That was what I felt was what we were able to do, nothing, we did nothing expect help save the world with the twerp from time to time," stated Jessie who looked deep in thought. "Jessie Meowth, let's go through all the regions from Kanto like the twerp. We can train our pokemon and compete in leagues. Jessie you can compete in contest. What do you both say." Asked James looking hopeful. "You know what James, I agree with you why don't we do that. What do you say Meowth?" Asked Jessie looking at the cat. "I'll go back to Kanto but I think I should maybe try to become a proper Pokémon and hopefully get caught by a trainer." Said meowth looking at the ground.

"Why don't you come with us, we can work together," asked James looking sad due to Meowths words."No I'm going be extra load for you two. There isn't a point in arguing I made up my mind so lets go back to Kanto." Replied Meowth with tears in his eyes. After that they continued travelling after jhoto league where james came in top 4 and suggested by jhoto proffesor he decided to became a official researcher as he saw that he has more knowledge about pokemons rather than fighting but continued to fight as a trainer as a hobby whereas Jessie decided to become a full time Pokémon performer after losing in hoeen contest in top 2 and became one of the best fashion icon in the world. James asked ivi for assisting her to which she just nodded even impressed by his knowledge and so james was busy working as a assistant researcher to proffesor ivi in orange islands and Jessie was busy in sinnoh with her Pokémon performances as after kalos it was sinnoh which began Pokémon performer competition and Jessie was the first winner of the competition so she became a popular face in sinnoh. Meowth continued travelling training himself for 3 years and helping different pokemons. After some years they meet at kalos region as james was there to assist kalos professor in his mega evolution as ivi have nothing new to teach so he has sent an application to kalos professor to which he accepted after seeing his work, Jessie was there for her new tournament and meowth came there just as a tourist. After a reunion meowth decided to help james with his research as he miss being with them although he continued travelling. Jessie decided to open a big fashion shop as she saw that kalos is the best when it comes to fashion. Jessie decided to go with them as long as she have time.  
They met with professor at his lab and allowed james to keep meowth with him and Jessie to as long as she is here. After working for few days james became his head assistant and one day while james and meowth were working on a new machine and Jessie was just watching them they saw a mysterious hooded man with a familiar Pikachu on his shoulder looking for professor instantly knowing that who he was.  
Long time no see twerp- said ex team rocket looking at him.  
Seeing a talking meowth ash knew who they were so he just replied them with a hello. They started sharing each other experience. They were not even a slightest surprised when they heard that ash became champion of kalos but were surprised and angered, sad to hear what his friends told was surprised by them and soon they became friends. After that he helped Jessie with her performance, james with his research and making him the second professor in kalos and helped meowth with his training.  
*Flashback ends*

"I never thought you guys can leave team rocket but I guess I should be happy for you guys" told dawn to which they thanked her.  
"So ash, you know team rocket is planning something evil in this tournament with their scientists so be careful", said Jessie.  
"Don't worry you guys I will take care of things", told ash casually like nothing happened at all to which rocket sighed knowing his carefree attitude.  
Dawn-"Shouldn't you be more careful ash".  
Ash-"Ya,I know but let relax guys. We Cannot do anything right now as we don't know much about there plan and anyway you all should rest as you all must be tired while I go for a walk and dawn you can use my room if you would like for night and moreover I have a match in morning". And they all nodded and ash went for a walk leaving dawn behind who was surprised to see a changed ash. She saw a calculating man in place of her old hyperactive friend.  
"You have changed a lot, ash but when it comes to your friend or heart you will always be same", thought dawn.  
James-"We should also go to our room, dawn".

Dawn started when she saw ring on Jessie finger, dawn-"Hey are you two married"?  
Jessie-"Yes, James proposed me 2 years back and I accepted".  
Dawn smiled knowing that two of them were always meant to be. All of them said there goodbye for night and went to their room.  
meanwhile when ash was walking on road he felt a strong aura even stronger than him.

Ash-"so you have come my enemy. I guess you should come from shadow". From shadows a mysterious person came running toward ash holding a aura sphere to which ash formed his own running toward him to counter his attack.

*To be continued*


End file.
